


Nothing Has Changed

by dk323



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Season 1 tag fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Immediately following Series 1 finale] Fearing losing control of his magic, Merlin gives his magic up. But then Arthur gets involved... (Note: Will & Bran from "The Dark Is Rising" book series first appear starting in the latter part of Chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was used to Merlin’s incompetence at his job, but when he didn’t show up the next morning in Arthur’s chambers, the prince took it upon himself to find out what was going on.

 

He headed to Gaius’, ready to give his manservant a good talking to. That is, after he was certain that Merlin was all right. He tried not to dwell on the words they had exchanged the previous day when Merlin was being stranger than usual with him.

 

Contemplating his words after he left, Arthur felt, without a doubt, that Merlin, in his own infuriating way, was saying goodbye to him -- giving him advice, telling him not to be a prat. And then there was that look in Merlin’s eyes – he had looked stricken, like this was difficult for him, like he was about to cry.

 

Arthur would have appreciated knowing when someone was saying goodbye to him. All that Merlin left him with was questions and a deep-seated worry as to what trouble his manservant had gotten himself into.

 

“Where is he? Where’s Merlin?” Arthur demanded as he came in, unannounced, into Gaius’ workroom.

 

The court physician looked up from his work, a sigh escaping him. He looked like he had expected Arthur to come by, to seek his errant manservant out.

 

“Merlin isn’t here, sire. He informed me that he had to go somewhere.”

 

“And that’s it? You just let him go? Alone? Do you know where he went?”

 

Gaius resumed his work, directing his attention away from Arthur. He shook his head. “I tried to make him see reason, but he was stubborn about leaving. There was little I could do. He said it was for his own safety.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean – “his own safety”?”

 

“I don’t know. I think he planned to go into the forest. That is my guess, but that would be the best place to find him, sire.”

 

“And why do you think he would be in the forest?” Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes. Gaius was clearly not telling him the whole story.

 

“That is where I saw him headed, sire. I can’t tell you anymore than that.”

 

“You can’t or you won’t?”

 

Gaius gave Arthur a meaningful look. “Merlin may be in danger. I don’t know from what, but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble --”

 

“It won’t. I’ll go look for him,” Arthur said resolutely.

 

Suddenly, a noise from the direction of Merlin’s room was heard.

 

“What’s that noise? Is there someone --?”

 

Gaius appeared nervous all of a sudden. “It is just a sound. Nothing to concern yourself with, sire. Now, if you will, I have work to attend to.”

 

Arthur nodded and left without another word.

 

~ * ~

 

“No, I can’t. I can’t,” Merlin said, sounding weary, tired.

 

“You would sacrifice so much when it could be dealt with so simply? You just need to tell him, Emrys.”

 

“No, I have to do this. Even – even if I tell him, I can’t control my magic. I can feel it. In the end, it wouldn’t matter when I expose myself without meaning to in front of everyone. I can’t take that risk.”

 

The blonde woman in a flowing blue dress observed him thoughtfully. “I may know of a way to help you. There is a chance that the Pendragon--”

 

Merlin shook his head vehemently. “No, leave Arthur out of it. I don’t want him to have any part in this.”

 

“Very well. I can bind your magic, so you’ll be unable to use it, but it’ll still be inside of you. All of your magic will be compressed into a tiny locked box. Only I have the key,” the sorceress explained.

 

She neared him and placed her hand gently on his cheek. Merlin involuntarily shivered from the contact. His eyes turned gold at her touch.

 

She broke contact with him. “This will be painful for you, you understand,” she said, trying to impress upon him the seriousness of what she was about to do. “You’re very powerful. You don’t just have magic. You are magic.”

 

“Just get on with it. I’m no good to Arthur dead. I can’t risk being found out,” Merlin said with determination.

 

“All right, as you wish. Remember to come back in a week – hopefully, you will have come to your senses.”

 

“Why a week?”

 

“Because, Emrys, that is how long I expect you to last under the binding. If you could bring the prince with you the next time, I may be able to better assist you.”

 

Merlin started to feel the beginnings of doubt and fear at her words. Maybe this was a bad idea. He dreaded to think how he’d feel without the ability to use his magic, to not feel it rippling, swirling just underneath his skin – ready to be used at a word or a thought.

 

“I’ll consider bringing him. But I have to do this. Please,” he pleaded with her. He wanted to get this over with before his anxiety got the best of him.

 

The sorceress nodded and conjured a small blue and silver box, a lock at the front, into her hand.

 

She waved her hand over the box and it opened. She said a few words and Merlin felt himself weakening.

 

He saw a great swirl of many colors, shades of brilliance, flowing out of him and into the small ornate box. The spectacle left him in awe for a moment – he had never seen all of his magic before him like this -- before the pain hit.

 

Merlin could feel himself going down to his knees. He felt like he was near death. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was swirling around him, moving all together too fast while he was crawling at a snail’s pace.

 

“One week, remember. I am sorry,” she said quietly.

 

Merlin could hear her words as a distant echo inside his head. He looked up to see her looking down on him, a sad, apologetic expression gracing her face.

 

“Merlin!”

 

Some things never changed. Arthur had gone looking for him.

 

But all Merlin could see was black as the darkness fell over him like a thick blanket.

 

He succumbed to the darkness as the pain ebbed away from him. It was a release.

 

It was bliss.

~ * ~

 

“What have you done to him?!” Arthur demanded.

 

He had his sword pointed at the blonde woman in front of him. She was holding a small box in her hands where the last of something -- Arthur wasn’t sure what it was, but he took a wild guess and decided it was magic – went into the box and the box clicked shut.

 

And it had been coming from Merlin.

 

The magic had been coming from Merlin.

 

That would make him a sorcerer…

 

The woman, appearing unperturbed at the sword on her person, looked upon Arthur with a perceptive gaze.

 

“This could be a test for you. I was planning on sealing this back inside of him, but I’ve decided you should have it. He trusts you, does he not?”

 

She held the box in her hand, and offered it to Arthur. She looked expectantly at him. “Well, take it.”

 

Arthur eyed her suspiciously. “What is inside of that box? What have you done to Merlin? The least you could do is explain that to me.”

 

“Merlin has decided to bind his magic, so he will be unable to use it. He feared he was losing control over it, which would lead to unintentional exposure of his abilities.”

 

“He’s a sorcerer then?” Arthur wanted to confirm.

 

“Yes, he is. It’s a pity he didn’t feel he could trust you enough to tell you, but well, I’m sure you know what caused his hesitancy.”

 

Of course Arthur knew. And while he felt not just a little hurt that Merlin had not trusted him with the secret of his magic, he understood why he had kept it from him. No matter how often Merlin had stepped over the boundaries of what constituted a master-servant relationship – and Arthur could not deny that he allowed it even welcomed it because, well, there was just something about Merlin and he really couldn’t explain it, there just was – he knew that such a secret would be kept closely guarded.

 

Arthur was still King Uther’s son after all, so the risk Merlin would have been taking to tell someone thrown between loyalty to his father and the laws of Camelot warring with his inexplicable fondness for his manservant would have been great. It would have been simply too much of a risk.

 

And Arthur was grateful that Merlin had not revealed his magic in his father’s presence. It would have been much harder to defend him against the king’s law. And his father was unyielding, absolute when it came to ridding the kingdom of sorcery. Arthur couldn’t bear it if he had to see Merlin burning at the stake. He would never let that happen, never.

 

A feeling of trepidation took a hold of him as Arthur took the small box from the sorceress.

 

“What is in here?” He asked with bated breath.

 

Though he had seen what had taken place, what had gone inside this rather tiny, decorative box, he needed to hear it said out loud. Just to make sure.

 

“You saw, Pendragon, with your own eyes. It is Merlin’s magic, all of it, contained in that box. I want you to have it for safekeeping. You and Merlin should come back in a week’s time and I will be able to help Merlin. Hopefully he will be willing to listen the next time.”

 

Arthur traced his finger over the raised silver forming the ornate detailing on the box’s exterior as if it were something precious. He looked up and shook his head.

 

“No, I can’t take this. Merlin should get his magic back. This isn’t fair to him.”

 

“Merlin asked for this. He is still young – this could be a lesson for him. This could turn out to be a good thing.”

 

Arthur stared at her in disbelief. This did not look like a good thing from where he was standing. He turned to look at Merlin, who was lying very still on the hard ground. His face was paler than Arthur had ever seen it and his fists were clenched, one hand was tightly grasping a fallen twig.

 

The woman walked toward him and when she was right in front of him, she placed her hand over the box.

 

She made him look her in the eye and then she spoke in a manner not unlike a mother trying to soothe her child.

 

“Would you like to know why I’m entrusting you with this? With keeping his magic?”

 

“No,” he muttered, glancing over at Merlin, who was breathing shallow breaths. He was worried about him.

 

She sighed. “It is not my place to tell you, but just understand, there are not many people who can keep a sorcerer’s magic without losing their heads. They attempt to seize power and rule the world -- using magic for cruel and selfish means. But for you, Pendragon, it is different. Any magic given to you will have no effect on you. It will lay dormant, unused inside of you.”

 

“Inside of me?” Arthur uttered in shock.

 

Was he meant to swallow this box then?

 

“Why yes. It is the best way to protect the magic. No one will find it. No one will suspect,” she explained.

 

And then she waved her hand over the box and it turned into a goblet full of liquid.

 

“Drink that and the magic will be in your blood. You won’t even feel it’s there.”

 

Arthur tried not to feel nervous as he downed the drink. An assault of taste took over him. It was hard to explain what exactly the drink – Merlin’s magic, he reminded himself abruptly and the awkwardness set in of what he was doing – tasted like, but he thought it tasted good. Very pleasant, in fact – and it wasn’t exactly the actual taste that got him, but the sensation, the feelings that swept through his mind of warm, breezy summer days watching the clouds lazily roll by. The sound of laughter, running in the fields, and standing atop the castle parapets looking down below. And finally, gazing upon the dark night sky adorned with twinkling stars, a peace settled over the land. All of it took Arthur’s breath away. He had to admit it was beautiful and endearing in a way that suited Merlin rather well.

 

Once he drank it all, he let out a gasp of surprise when his injured shoulder suddenly felt as good as new. It didn’t hurt anymore and he certainly didn’t need the sling any longer.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the sorceress. “You said the magic would have no effect on me,” he accused.

 

She said calmly, “That is true, but magic is still tied to the emotions of its owner. It is unavoidable. In this case, Merlin does not wish to see you hurt.”

 

“Oh,” Arthur said, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

 

“Remember the magic is in your blood. Only I can take it away from you magically. Just--” she paused, looking away, appearing uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

“Just what?”

 

“Nevermind, it’s of no import,” she said quickly, and then she composed herself and nodded at him. “You should know that while you cannot perform magic, a drop of blood will work just as well as a spell or incantation. Though I doubt you would have need of it during the week you will be with his magic.”

 

Arthur nodded. “Will Merlin be all right? Without his magic? Will he be okay?”

 

“I would fear hardship ahead. It will not be easy for him. He was born this way, the magic flowing through his veins since birth. He was not trained in sorcery, you must understand. It comes naturally to him – as naturally as breathing, I would say. But you’ll be there for him, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

The sorceress smiled at him. “Good. My name is Luna by the way. It was a pleasure to meet you, Pendragon.”

 

And then she disappeared after that.

 

~ * ~

 

“Merlin?” The prince shook him lightly.

 

He had heard his manservant groaning a moment ago, so he decided there was a chance he was waking up.

 

“Geroff me,” Merlin muttered incoherently.

 

Unbidden, the sorceress’ – or Luna as she called herself – words came to mind, “--a drop of blood will work just as well as a spell or incantation.—”

 

He shrugged, figuring he might as well as try it out and see if it worked. He took out a dagger he had with him and sliced his palm open. He adjusted Merlin’s head and instructed him to open his mouth.

 

Merlin did so, and feeling suddenly very weird about this, Arthur let a drop of blood fall into his manservant’s mouth.

 

Merlin moaned. His tongue swiped over his lips to clean off any blood that had not made it into his mouth. He opened his eyes, looking up at Arthur, a dazed look on his face.

 

Arthur tried not to dwell on the gold in Merlin’s eyes that flashed briefly before fading out.

 

Suddenly, Merlin stood up easily, without any assistance from Arthur, and said that he was feeling just fine.

 

Arthur blocked his way to get to his horse and said urgently, “Wait, Merlin. I know.”

 

Merlin’s blue eyes darkened slightly before he did the last thing the prince was expecting him to do.

 

Merlin grinned.

 

“Well, it’s a moot point now. I don’t have it anymore.”

 

And with that, Merlin shoved past him, effectively ending the conversation.

 

Arthur did not know what to make of Merlin’s behavior, but he heeded the sorceress’ words. He was certain that the next few days would not be easy for Merlin. One did not lose something so integral to their being without there being unwelcome consequences.

 

So with grim anticipation, Arthur rode back to Camelot with Merlin riding alongside him.

 

Merlin may not have thought that Arthur didn’t notice the frequent side glances directed at him, but Arthur did notice.

 

Merlin suspected something.

 

~ * ~

 

When they got back to Camelot, Arthur could see that Merlin was looking tired, weary even. The small bit of magic only lasted so long, it seemed.

 

Merlin said he was feeling exhausted and told Arthur that he was heading back to his room to get some rest.

 

Arthur let him.

 

~ * ~

 

“I’ll be all right. I promise,” Merlin said earnestly to his mother.

 

“Merlin, you shouldn’t have given up your magic. There had to be another way. You know I worry about you,” she said softly, caressing his cheek.

 

He leaned into the touch. “I know. I’m sorry. But I’ll be fine. You should go back to Ealdor.”

 

Hunith sighed, a look of concern still showing on her face.

 

“I’ll be leaving at first light tomorrow,” she informed him.

 

She made to leave the room, but then Merlin spoke up from his seat on his bed.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said solemnly.

 

His mother turned around and sat down beside him, giving him a hug. “Oh, Merlin.”

 

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

 

He cried silently into her embrace, his mother stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

 

~ * ~

 

It began not too long after Merlin left Arthur’s side.

 

One servant after another came to Arthur saying that Merlin needed to see him. While at first, the prince thought nothing of it and nodded to each of these servants, acknowledging their relayed message, but telling them that right now, he was far too busy with his duties to see him.

 

The last time that a servant had come by, Arthur was almost certain that someone was watching the two of them speak. And he most definitely could not ignore the servant’s nervous glances around him. As if he was afraid of someone accosting him.

 

But then he couldn’t see the servant anymore and a knight wanted to talk to him. So, no matter how much the prince wished to find out where that servant had gone and question him, Arthur pushed down his need to satisfy his curiosity.

 

~ * ~

 

He found it odd that Merlin was not there to attend to him for dinner in his chambers. Surely he wasn’t that tired to sleep the whole day away?

 

The servant who had come with dinner appeared to be preoccupied with his thoughts. He looked, Arthur concluded, as if it’d rather be anywhere else but here.

 

Once the servant set the tray down on to the table, he spoke with a noticeable tremor in his voice.

 

“Merlin asked me if I could tell you that, “If you don’t get your royal – er -- something down to see him, then he will make sure to kill you in your sleep” sire.”

 

Arthur could do nothing but stare at him. What in the world was going on? Was this what Luna had meant by “hardship”? That his manservant would resort to threatening murder?

 

Unfortunately, he knew he couldn’t blame this on Merlin’s supposed mental affliction.

 

Unfortunately.

 

~ * ~

 

Merlin was knocked down in the courtyard.

 

“Can’t take a walk, can I?” Merlin grumbled.

 

He looked up and saw Morgana bearing down on him, a scolding look in her eyes.

 

“Gwen told me you needed to speak to me,” Morgana said without preamble, her hands on her hips. She did not look pleased.

 

“Yes, but you didn’t have to knock me down, Morgana!” Merlin retorted, irritated.

 

“You’ve been scaring the servants, I’ve heard. I’m not going to let you do the same to me. Anyway, I know in this state, you couldn’t even harm a fly.”

 

“Oh, believe me, Morgana. I know it’s a wasted effort to really scare you,” he told her, barely just suppressing an eye roll. “Have any dreams lately?”

 

Still on the ground, Merlin moved away from her when she looked like she was about to kick him.

 

She spoke with accusation lacing her words. “You know while I feel that I have the right to be outraged that you and Gaius kept this from me, I can only feel sorry for you. You think I wouldn’t suspect on my own? Do you take me for a fool, Merlin?”

 

Merlin shook his head, making to stand up. Morgana, for her part, let him get back on his feet and didn’t push him down again.

 

“All right, I’m sorry. Gaius made me swear that you not know about it. I went along with it -- reluctantly-- I might add.”

 

“Well, I received confirmation from Gaius nevertheless. It wasn’t easy, but he gave in eventually. In time, I may accept your apology,” she informed him.

 

Merlin groaned and said impatiently, “Morgana, did you see anything related to me? Can you tell me anything?”

 

Morgana looked at him smugly. “What you worry might happen – it won’t come to that. That’s all I can tell you.”

 

Suddenly, Merlin had a knife in his hand and was glaring at her with intent. “Is there anything you’re keeping from me?”

 

Morgana stared at the knife and then back to his face, looking into his eyes. Merlin knew what she was seeing – and in front of her, he felt exposed, vulnerable. She wasn’t threatened by him. Sometimes she unnerved him greatly. But for right now, he decided not to dwell on it.

 

Morgana shook her head. “Of course not. That is all you wanted to know? If things will turn sour? I wouldn’t lie to you. Not like you’ve been lying to everyone about your talents…”

 

The knife vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Merlin didn’t say a word.

 

Seeing this, Morgana asked, “So what Gaius said is true? Arthur has your magic? Gave you a taste of it without knowing the consequences?”

 

“He didn’t understand. If he knew what would happen, I’m sure he wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“Merlin, you should talk to him,” she implored him. “If Arthur isn’t coming to you, you should go seek him out yourself. You should have done that in the first place. Really, Merlin. What were you thinking?”

 

“All right. I know what I should have done. It’s not that easy though,” Merlin said tiredly.

 

“No, Merlin. You’re the one who is making it hard,” she countered.

 

Merlin could do nothing but agree with her. Morgana was right. Still, despite what she had told him, despite her reassuring him that there was nothing to fear in his near future, Merlin knew he couldn’t depend on that alone.

 

But he had to see Arthur some time. He couldn’t let this go as it was any longer.

~ * ~

 

Arthur had decided not to visit him. He had this inexplicable concern of what would happen if Merlin confronted him about what had occurred between Arthur and the sorceress while he was unconscious.

 

Merlin’s magic was currently in Arthur’s blood and the sorceress had said that only she could take it from him through magical means.

 

Only her. That meant – the non-magical means would be to bleed the person out.

 

And he wasn’t an idiot. Merlin had to be suffering through withdrawal. The persistence in sending servants after him, wanting to see him – even, even threatening to kill him. And true, Merlin had been disrespectful to him more times than he could count, but the fear he’d seen in the servant relaying Merlin’s death threat – the prince knew that this could not be taken lightly. Merlin wasn’t himself anymore.

 

~ * ~

 

In the middle of the night, Arthur was abruptly woken up by – he could not believe it – an actual roar. A dragon’s roar.

 

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He then stared at the sight in front of him.

 

A conjured dragon, outlined by fire licking and hissing about its shape, was flying around and making such a loud roaring sound that Arthur feared that the whole castle could hear it.

 

Arthur sighed. “How did you do that, Merlin? Without your magic?”

 

Merlin was standing in shadow by the door. He didn’t make a move.

 

“It’s my magic. I know how to manipulate it – to stretch even the smallest amount. Thank you for that little bit you gave me, Arthur. You shouldn’t have done that though.”

 

“And why not?” Arthur countered.

 

Merlin walked toward him. Arthur could see that he was holding a knife.

 

“It’s my magic. Mine. I would like it back. All of it,” Merlin practically growled at him.

~ * ~

“So you found out?” Arthur noted.

 

He surprised himself by not being more afraid. He just couldn’t believe that Merlin would ever follow through with harming him. No matter how convincing Merlin tried to be, Arthur felt he knew him well enough to at least be fairly confident on that matter.

 

“It wasn’t hard to figure out especially after you gave me some of my magic back. I recognized its presence.” Merlin explained. A wistful, longing look swept across his face before a drawn, restless look replaced it.

 

Arthur nodded. “Right, but you know if you just ask, I wouldn’t deny you. I don’t feel right as it is having your magic while you go without. But, there’s what the sorceress said to keep in mind—”

 

“Yes, I know what she said,” Merlin interjected sharply. He knew well that this was his fault. He asked to have this happen despite her warnings. He went through with it all the same. The regret he felt at this decision nearly consumed him.

 

Merlin increased the distance between him and Arthur. He appeared to be considering this matter and then looked at Arthur. He waved his hand at him. “Shield yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can feel my magic – you don’t understand how much I want to take it back right now. I – I can’t let that happen. You need to shield yourself from me – to protect yourself. It’s the only way,” Merlin clarified.

 

Arthur wasn’t too enthusiastic to cut himself to get the drop of blood he needed, but he knew of no other way to use the magic contained inside of him. And it had worked on Merlin – proving the sorceress’s instructions to be true.

He reluctantly took the knife that suddenly appeared beside him on the bed. A look at Merlin and Arthur was met with a steady gaze.

 

“I would think you’d try to conserve what you have," Arthur said carefully. "If you’re this liberal with the magic, it’ll run out faster, you realize.”

 

Merlin shrugged, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. “Just because you have my magic doesn’t give you any reason to lecture me, Arthur.”

 

Arthur was about to say something else, but at seeing Merlin fidgeting and appearing worryingly anxious; he quickly used the knife to make a small cut in his palm. Then, realizing what he had to do, he stopped.

 

Noticing this, Merlin grinned a little too widely at him. For the moment, he seemed like his old self again.

 

“You have to ingest it, Arthur. Only way it should work.”

 

Arthur glared at him briefly. “Yes I know that. It doesn’t help the situation though. No one in their right mind swallows their own blood.”

 

“Well, it’s not exactly just your blood, is it? My magic is mixed in with it, so it might taste all right.”

 

“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur said without any heat. Nevertheless, he felt that maybe Merlin had a point. After all, when he drank from the goblet full of Merlin’s magic, it was an overall pleasant sensation. While he could not attribute a specific taste to his magic, the rush of images and different sensations he did get was an experience he would not mind going through again.

 

He licked the blood from the cut and this time, a snatch of conversation echoed in his head as the blood touched his tongue. Something that Arthur remembered well – it had happened in Ealdor when he had asked Merlin why he had left his home.

 

“I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did.” Merlin had told him.

 

“Had any luck?”

 

“I'm not sure yet.”

 

~ * ~

 

Upon seeing a dome-like shimmering shield go up around Arthur, Merlin moved a little closer to him.

 

“We didn’t get a chance to discuss what’s going to happen next. After I get my magic back, that is,” Merlin said.

 

Arthur sat up in his bed, a look of confusion on his face. “What are you on about? Nothing will happen. You’ll get your magic back and nothing will change. Well, granted you figure out how to keep control over your magic.”

 

Merlin gave him an incredulous look. He took a chair by the table and moved it by the prince’s bed, the harsh noise of the chair’s legs scrapping across the floor irritating Arthur.

 

“You could have just lifted the chair. With that racket, you could wake the whole castle!”

 

Merlin ignored him. Instead he had thoughtful look on his face. He placed his hands on his knees, the nervousness he felt showing through in his fidgeting hands.

 

Then, he looked at Arthur, really looked at him and said with a small tremble in his voice, “I can’t let you just keep my secret. The risk you’d be taking – if the king were to find out and then discover you knew all this time and kept it from him. Arthur--”

 

“Well, then we’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that. If my father hasn’t noticed it so far, then it shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Maybe I should leave Camelot.”

 

“No, Merlin. No. Don’t even think that. That’s not even an option.”

 

“Arthur, I can’t risk anything happening to you if you’re found to be committing treason! This is serious – and only when --” Merlin paused, deciding to change the subject. “You should get a new manservant, Arthur. For the rest of this week at least, maybe longer. With how I am now, I can’t be near you.”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “ ‘Maybe longer’? What do you mean by that?”

 

Merlin shrugged. “Just in case.”

 

“Look, Merlin – I can use the shield. There’s no need--”

 

“Using magic requires energy. Energy that you can’t afford to lose – especially since you’re using your own blood. To maintain the shield, you would need to use magic on a regular basis. It’s not worth using all that blood. It’s just better if I stay away from you.”

 

“And what are you going to do?”

 

“Help Gaius, I suppose. I don’t know. There’s always something to do,” Merlin said absentmindedly.

 

At seeing Merlin’s distracted look, Arthur decided to talk about something else. Curiously, he asked, “How are you feeling? I suspect you’ve never been without your magic. It must feel strange for you…”

 

Merlin sighed, reaching out his hand to just graze the transparent shield covering Arthur. The shield flashed golden for a moment, Merlin hissing as he pulled his hand away. The shock he felt was akin to touching fire, he surmised.

 

“I’ll be all right. I just need to find something to occupy my time. Keep my mind off not having any magic.”

 

“And what exactly will that be?”

 

Merlin shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Well, I’m certainly not going to tell you. I’m not your manservant as of now, so I don’t need to inform you of what I plan to do with my time.”

 

“Wait! You can’t just quit like that. I have to dismiss you,” Arthur said quickly as Merlin stood up and turned to leave the room.

 

Merlin looked back at Arthur and he nodded at him. “Goodbye, Arthur. That shield won’t last for much longer. It’s best if I go.”

 

“Merlin --!” Arthur tried to call him back, feeling desperate. He was certain he sounded desperate too and felt a bit of a fool for having this earnest desire to keep Merlin in the room.

 

Despite Arthur’s plea, Merlin left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

 

He hadn’t taken his knife back.

 

The prince did not like this turn of events at all, no matter how necessary they were. Having to avoid Merlin for the week was something he was not looking forward to whatsoever.

 

~ * ~

 

The next morning, Merlin saw his mother off.

 

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, sweetheart,” she said softly, a concerned look in her eyes.

 

“I promise,” he told her sincerely. “Everything will work out, I’m sure of it. I just need to keep my distance from Arthur and it’ll all be okay.”

 

She made him look her in the eyes, lifting his chin up so he couldn’t look away. “Promise me that you’ll get your magic back. I know how much it is a part of you. I can see how much it’s hurting you to be separated from it. Please, Merlin--”

 

Merlin felt a sudden need to explain his actions -- his desperation to find a solution. “I had to do it, mum. I didn’t have control over my magic. I couldn’t risk being found out. I didn’t know what else to do…”

 

“I understand, but I’m sure there’s a more reasonable solution. Now after you know how it feels without magic, you should be more open to other options.”

 

Merlin sighed. He had made an impulsive choice without really giving Luna, the sorceress, enough time to lay out all the possible solutions to him.

 

He just saw his magic as the problem – his inability to keep it under control, from unleashing itself at inopportune times frightened him. And the only logical solution he had seen was to get rid of his magic somehow – temporarily, of course -- until he figured out how to control it once again. So with that in mind, he had sought out someone to assist him. And the sorceress had given him what he wanted even though it was possibly the worst thing he could have done to himself…

 

And the sole consolation he had was that Arthur had his magic for safekeeping. Merlin decided that if his magic had trusted Arthur enough to stay inside of him, then maybe what he had told Merlin was to be believed – that nothing will happen, nothing will change once Merlin had his magic back.

 

He could scarcely believe it to be true, but Merlin knew deep down that Arthur was speaking the truth. And if anything, he just had to have faith in Arthur.

 

Someday, Arthur would be a great king. And Merlin would be there to see it.

 

He would make sure of that.

 

~ * ~

 

After he had finished eating his lunch that first day without Merlin attending him, Arthur decided that he had had enough. His new manservant was insufferable. He just stood there and stared at him. He was infuriatingly competent and Arthur wasn’t positive why, but that annoyed him to no end.

 

Arthur pushed his chair away from the table. He cleared his throat and said, “You can go.”

 

“Yes, sire,” the servant – Thomas, Arthur vaguely recalled – said.

 

Thomas collected his plate and cup, placing them on the tray, and then with a bow of his head, he made his exit.

 

Arthur decided that he should go see Merlin. Nevermind the necessity for them to keep away from each other – he wouldn’t let something like that get in the way of what he wanted.

 

~ * ~

 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, not pleased at all upon finding him on his bed with some girl.

 

Merlin groaned. “You can’t just barge in here, Arthur--” At that moment, the girl decided to giggle, of all things. She was ruffling Merlin’s hair. Arthur glared in her direction, but she paid him no mind. Trying very hard not to roll his eyes, Merlin told him quite clearly that, “This is my room.”

 

Arthur waved his hand in a flippant manner. “I don’t care. Send her away. I need to talk to you in private.”

 

“Her name is Emily. And you can’t tell me what to do,” Merlin said stubbornly. He wouldn’t let whatever fit Arthur get in the way of what he had been doing.

 

Emily looked at the both of them, and wisely, she made a move to leave the room.

 

“I’m going to go--” she announced slowly.

 

Arthur blocked her way though. “Give it to me now.”

 

She sighed and handed over the key. Without another word, she rushed out of the room.

 

“Trust you to choose the servant girl who also happens to be a known key snatcher.”

 

Merlin shrugged. “I guess I missed that in the castle gossip.”

 

Arthur just let out a noise of derision before he tossed Merlin’s room key at him.

 

“You really shouldn’t be here. I’m a danger to you--” He reminded Arthur.

 

Even so, Arthur pulled up a chair by his bed. “What were you doing with that girl? That’s not like you,” he questioned.

 

He pretended not to notice Merlin scooting away from him on the bed. He had closed his eyes and was now sitting cross-legged on the bed.

 

After Merlin had not say a word, Arthur looked over at him and asked sharply, “What are you doing?”

 

Merlin opened one eye to briefly glance at Arthur. “I’m trying to meditate. Gaius said it should help if I’m near you. To stop me from attacking you…”

 

Arthur sighed and was about to take out the knife, but Merlin gave him a firm look. “No, don’t bother with the shield. You shouldn’t be here anyway.”

 

“For someone who could get the urge to attack me, you’re oddly calm about this.”

 

Merlin gave him a tired smile. “Maybe this meditation trick really does work.”

 

Arthur snorted, not quite believing that. “So, what made you decide to be with that servant girl?”

 

Merlin had a sudden urge to hit the prince hard, but he managed to suppress it. What business did he have questioning him like that? What Merlin did in his free time was none of his concern. And anyway, Merlin wasn’t his manservant at the moment. What did it matter really? It was a common thing for servants to do – taking a girl up to his room wasn’t anything scandalous. Especially if she was just a fellow servant, no matter her key snatching tendencies… Now, if she had been a noblewoman, then that –

 

Unbidden, Merlin had an image of Morgana come to mind, but luckily Arthur had hit him upside the head to regain his attention, so Merlin banished that errant train of thought gratefully.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I needed something to do to get my mind off having no magic. Like I told you. I figured that having sex would be the best way to go about it. Hard to think of anything else, you see, when you’re doing that…” Merlin trailed off when he saw that his answer was not appeasing Arthur in the slightest.

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows at him. “Well, you clearly didn’t get very far,” he remarked, looking over Merlin. His shirt was off, so he was naked from the waist up and his trousers hadn’t been taken off.

 

Merlin gave him a look. “I’m sure you know who’s at fault for that.”

 

Arthur did not appear to be apologetic whatsoever.

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Merlin spoke up. “I think you should go. And just please, try – really try – to keep away from me until the week is up. I’m really not sure how I’ll be in a few days. It’s best not to tempt fate, you know?”

 

Arthur didn’t answer him immediately. Merlin was getting rather nervous at his sudden silence.

 

Then he let out a small sigh and he said, “I don’t like this.” The frustration was clear in his tone.

 

Merlin wanted to make him feel better somehow, but he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do. He was the one who had brought this on them. He could say with relative certainty that this was definitely not the way he had hoped Arthur would find out about his magic.

 

He reached out to Arthur, placing his hand on the blonde’s shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring.

 

~ * ~

 

Merlin’s eyes flashed golden for a moment and what came out of his mouth next were words he had little control over.

 

“It’s coming, Arthur,” his eyes locked on Arthur’s. “It’s coming!” He finished on a shout and collapsed back on to his bed.

 

“Merlin? Merlin!” Arthur said urgently.

 

Though he shook him, Merlin would not wake.

 

Arthur didn’t know what to do. After checking that Merlin was at least alive, Arthur left the room to seek Gaius’ help.

 

He couldn’t help but feel nervous about what Merlin had said. One thing was for certain, whatever Merlin believed was coming wasn’t good.

~ * ~

Merlin woke up slowly to the sound of hushed voices.

 

“…send him away?”

 

“He needed some rest. Someone had to talk some sense into him.”

 

“…waking up, look.”

 

“You can go, Gwen. I need to speak to him privately. Thank you for coming along.”

 

“It was no trouble. Merlin is a good friend to me; I would do it in a heartbeat.”

 

Merlin looked to see Gwen quietly leaving his room and Morgana seated in the chair by his bed.

 

Merlin sat up, rubbing his head tiredly. “What – what happened? Last I remember Arthur was here and--”

 

Morgana shook her head, touching his shoulder. He turned to properly look at her.

 

“We need to talk, Merlin. About Arthur.”

 

“Why? Is something wrong?”

 

“In a manner of speaking. You can’t trust him.”

 

“I – I don’t understand, Morgana. You said everything would be all right. You said--”

 

“Yes, while that may be true from your end that might not be the case on Arthur’s end. He’ll betray you to Uther, I know it.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened at her words. He couldn’t believe it. No, no, no…why was Morgana saying all this?

 

“Listen, Merlin. Arthur didn’t get a chance to sort out how he feels about you being magic. He had no time. You don’t even know if he’ll change his tune once your magic leaves him. Right now, do you really think Arthur would risk telling his father when he could be incriminating himself as he has magic inside of him? Arthur wouldn’t be that stupid, Merlin. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

 

Merlin spoke slowly as realization set in. “Once he’s not risking himself, he could tell on me…” But then he shook his head quickly. “No, no, that won’t happen. My magic wouldn’t have gone inside of him – wouldn’t have trusted Arthur if there was even the chance he’d betray me. No, I don’t believe it.”

 

“Merlin, who would you trust more if it came down to it? Someone who was raised to despise magic and those who wield it or someone who bears the same burden as you? I have as much to risk as you do. I’m only trying to help you.”

 

Merlin didn’t know how to answer that. Morgana had a point…she was a Seer, she had magical abilities like him and she faced the pyre just like him if either were found out…

 

The question now was, 'How strong was his trust in Arthur?'

 

“Arthur told me about you and the girl. What was that about?” Morgana changed the subject, sensing Merlin’s need to consider the matter some more.

 

“I was trying to get my mind off of getting my magic back from Arthur. I didn’t want to hurt him trying to get the magic back… so, I thought – uh, I needed an effective distraction.”

 

Merlin would rather not say the word, “sex” in front of Morgana. It just seemed like too vulgar a word to say in front of a noblewoman, even though Morgana definitely wasn’t a typical, “pretty to look at but no substance behind the fancy dress and painted face” lady of the court. Merlin could attest to that. It still felt improper nevertheless.

 

Morgana looked at him carefully, thoughtfully. “Right. You haven’t had much success with that method, have you?”

 

Merlin muttered. “No, I just thought of the idea. Arthur interrupted me before I got anywhere. I need to try it again…”

 

“Would you like me to help?” She asked softly.

 

“No, no! That’s – I couldn’t – Morgana, honestly! No.”

 

“You’re not making any sense, Merlin.”

 

He tried to get his point across again. “But you’re not supposed to – you’re you know and I’m – and if the king found out -- !”

 

Morgana only sighed, thinking it best to talk about something else. Merlin was blushing terribly and she honestly wasn’t sure that he had a coherent thought in him at the moment.

 

“I don’t just see the future now. I’ve been practicing,” Morgana informed him lightly. Her eyes seemed to glow a brighter green.

 

“What?” Merlin breathed out, wondering what in the world she meant by that.

 

She shook her head. “First, will you consider what I just told you about Arthur?”

 

“I don’t know, Morgana. Arthur has proven himself--”

 

“Has he, Merlin? Really think about it.”

 

Morgana placed her hand under his chin and jerked it so that he was facing her. So that he was looking right into her eyes.

 

“Take all your magic back when you see the sorceress again. All of it, all at once. And run, run away. You’ll be in danger. Do you understand what I’m telling you, Merlin?”

 

Merlin couldn’t look away even if he tried. But he really didn’t want to, truth be told. There was something about her eyes, they were –

 

He couldn’t think anymore.

 

“Merlin?” She said softly.

 

“Yes. I’ll do it. I understand,” he answered her.

 

“I’m doing this to protect you, Merlin.”

 

He nodded and didn’t even notice when she threw the sheet covering him aside and began to undo his breeches.

 

~ * ~

 

Arthur woke up the next morning to someone shuffling about his room. He wished they weren’t so loud about it.

 

“Good morning, Arthur,” Merlin’s voice greeted him cheerfully. He set down the prince’s breakfast tray on the table.

 

Wait -- Merlin? Arthur, needing to see it to believe it, hastily opened the curtains enclosing his bed.

 

“Merlin?” He said, surprised. “I thought you had to stay away from me.”

 

Merlin looked at him oddly. “Why do you mean by that?”

 

Arthur glared at him, shifting his position so his feet were dangling over the edge of the bed. He was facing Merlin.

 

“Don’t pretend, Merlin. You know what I mean.”

 

“Umm…I don’t think I do.”

 

Now Arthur was puzzled and just a bit alarmed. Taking a good look at Merlin, his manservant did actually appear to be honestly confused as to what Arthur was referring to.

 

“Merlin, don’t you remember? I have your magic inside of me – that sorceress gave it to me to keep for you.”

 

Merlin looked at him as if he were frightened of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You would never do that. What the king might think! And, well, you have it wrong. You don’t have my magic – the sorceress--” Then Merlin’s eyes widened and he shut his mouth as if he had said too much. After a moment, he continued on with renewed determination. “I don’t know where you got the idea that – and since when do you know about who I am?”

 

He backed away from Arthur. Merlin continued speaking when Arthur just stared at him. “What are you playing at? She told me I should bring you when I see her again, but this – I wasn’t expecting this.”

 

Arthur stood up, wanting to approach Merlin, but deciding against it when he looked like a skittish animal ready to make a quick escape.

 

And Arthur didn’t want him to leave just yet.

 

“Merlin, what is going on with you? Something is wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong! Maybe you just have it all wrong! I have to go. Morgana needed to see me.”

 

Arthur stepped forward, Merlin walked backwards until he hit the wall. “Are you afraid of me, Merlin?” He questioned.

 

What had brought this on? Arthur wondered. Something must have happened since he had seen Merlin last night and this morning. Something had been done to him…

 

Arthur knew he needed a closer look at his manservant.

 

So with that in mind, Arthur walked slowly toward him, noticing how Merlin kept glancing at the door.

 

When he was directly in front of him, Arthur found something peculiar…

 

“Merlin, what color are your eyes again?”

 

“Blue,” He said in a small voice, trying to move away from Arthur.

 

“Stand still. I’m not going to hurt you. You should get that thought out of your head.”

 

Merlin nodded. “Can I go?”

 

Arthur sighed and he nodded. “Yes, you may go.”

 

After Merlin had left his room, Arthur just stood there staring at the wall.

 

If Merlin’s eyes were blue, then why, just now, were his eyes an odd sort of green color?

 

The only answer that came to mind was magic. But Arthur decided it was too soon to tell for certain.

 

He needed to do more investigating. With that decision, he went on to dress himself and eat breakfast.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin learns that he has to travel to the future (the year 2008) to gain the knowledge he needs to better aid Arthur.

~ * ~

Arthur found Merlin in front of the entrance to Morgana’s chambers. He was with Gwen. Before Arthur could be noticed, he hid in a nearby alcove. He could see the pair from a few feet away. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure Morgana will be back soon. She just had to step out briefly,” Gwen told Merlin confidently. She smiled at him. 

 

Merlin bit his lip. He appeared somewhat agitated. “Well, I don’t know if I can afford to wait. Arthur probably needs me. I’m sure he expects me to polish some buttons.” He made a face. 

 

Gwen chuckled. “You better hurry then,” she said reasonably.

 

She did little to hold back her laughter when Merlin whispered something into her ear. 

 

Arthur stayed off an errant thread of jealousy that threatened to come upon him. He was never jealous. _Absolutely not._ What was it to him if Merlin had close relationships with other people? It’s not like the center of Merlin’s existence was Arthur. Of course not… He refused to think on it further. 

 

After saying their goodbyes, Merlin and Gwen parted ways.

 

Once Gwen, who was still shaking her head in amusement, was out of sight heading in the opposite direction, Arthur saw Morgana coming toward Merlin.

 

As soon as she reached him, she said, “Merlin – I apologize for not being here.”

 

Arthur saw Merlin’s jaw tighten. He looked uncomfortable.

 

“You said you needed to see me?” Merlin asked her, almost like it was painful for him. 

 

“Yes, do come in.”

 

“Look, Morgana, about last night--”

 

Morgana shook her head and grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside of her room. “Not here.”

 

And Morgana checked the corridors before she slipped inside of her chambers too, closing the door shut behind her.

 

Arthur had gained the information he had come looking for. It was abundantly clear that Morgana had done something to Merlin.

 

What it was, he could only guess, but he was certain it wasn’t anything good. Merlin looked like an unwilling participant.

 

And Arthur wouldn’t allow that to continue. 

 

~ * ~ 

 

Arthur heard the door creak open signaling Merlin’s entrance.

 

“Ah, Merlin. I need to talk to you,” Arthur spoke from his place at his desk. 

 

Merlin did not look up as he set his lunch on the table. He then headed over to tidy up the bed. Through all this, there wasn’t any sort of gesture of acknowledgement toward Arthur.

 

“Merlin – did you hear me?” Arthur said, raising his voice.

 

Merlin sighed and he threw down a pillow. He turned to Arthur. “What is it?” He said in a resigned tone.

 

“It’s about this morning – how you were acting. If you’re still nervous around me…”

 

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what had come over me.”

 

“So, are you all right now?”

 

Merlin nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shifted his gaze and took the sheets in his hands. Distractedly, he started twisting the sheets around and around until his arms were tangled up in them.

 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Merlin!” Arthur said, trying to garner his attention. It was obvious something was on Merlin’s mind.

 

“Huh? What?” Merlin looked to Arthur, confused.

 

“You said earlier at breakfast that Morgana needed to see you. Why would she need to do that?”

 

Merlin gave Arthur an odd look. “She, well, she knows about me… She just wanted to talk, you know, about my thing. So she could understand it better.”

 

Arthur raised his eyebrow. “Really? Morgana knows about you too? You realize, at this rate, it won’t be much of a secret anymore.”

 

Merlin only stared down at the tangled mess of sheets and focused on untangling them from his arms. 

 

“Merlin?”

 

Still, Merlin didn’t give an answer. Arthur observed as he packed the sheet into a tight ball and then proceeded to toss it from one hand to another. 

 

Merlin finally directed his attention at Arthur. “Do you _really_ have my magic?” He asked, sounding as if he couldn’t believe that Arthur, of all people, would be keeping his magic. 

 

This was Camelot after all where a total ban on magic was firmly in place. Oh, the great fit that the king would have if he discovered that his own son carried treacherous magic within his very blood!

 

Merlin couldn’t fathom it. It was all just too suspicious… and what if Morgana had been right? On the danger lurking when Arthur was free of Merlin’s magic?

 

What then? 

 

“Yes, I do,” Arthur said. “The strange thing is that you don’t remember. It’s like you’ve suffered some unusual memory loss. Morgana talked to you last night, didn’t she?”

 

Merlin looked at him curiously. He said in a firm voice, almost demanding. “I want to know for certain that you do have my magic. I don’t think I can take your word for it.”

 

Arthur just resisted the urge to growl in frustration at Merlin’s clear avoidance of his inquiry.

 

As it were, Arthur forged ahead, ignoring Merlin’s request. “Merlin, did Morgana do something to you?”

 

Merlin shook his head quickly. “No, she didn’t. What could she do to me?”

 

“If you’re trying to protect her or anything…”

 

“I’m not!” Merlin exclaimed, a little too suddenly. And that definitely raised Arthur’s suspicions. “I don’t know why I’m feeling like this…but, it’s not like she – she didn’t!”

 

“Merlin, did Morgana place an enchantment on you? Some sort of spell to alter your memory?”

 

“No! That doesn’t work on me. She didn’t do anything, all right? Now, like I said, I want to see that you have my magic…”

 

“Enchantments _don’t_ work on you?”

 

Merlin shook his head. “Well,” He started. He spread his fingers out before him, wiggling them. He frowned slightly when nothing happened and put his hand back at his side. “I suppose any enchantment forced on me _unwillingly_ wouldn’t work. If I were enchanted, I would be aware of it.”

 

“So if you were enchanted, which I’m sure you now are, then there is a part of you that would have wanted it? You, of your own free will, allowed this to happen? To let it affect you?”

 

Merlin gave him a tight look. He went over to him and looked Arthur straight in the eyes, hands planted firmly on the table top. “All you need to know, Arthur, is that I’m feeling better. I don’t have the desire to attack you to get my magic back. Why are you questioning this?”

 

“How do you know about having the urge to attack me? You couldn’t even remember that I had your magic this morning!”

 

Merlin shrugged. He kept silent. 

 

“I saw you and Morgana – I saw her letting you into her room.”

 

“Morgana filled me in on the details,” Merlin admitted reluctantly. He sat down in a chair across from Arthur. “I’m surprised you’re not more grateful than you are. We don’t have to stay away from each other. I feel fine…and yet, _you’re_ still unhappy…”

 

Arthur gave him a careful look and then he sighed. “All right. I will get my dagger and then you can see that I have your magic.”

 

“Thank you,” Merlin said. He looked pleased that finally things were going his way. He dragged his chair over to the bigger table where Arthur’s lunch was probably growing cold. 

 

He could feel Merlin’s eyes watching him as he took out said dagger from his bedside cupboard.

 

Taking his seat at the table, Arthur, somewhat uncertainly, handed over the dagger to Merlin.

 

“Go ahead,” he directed.

 

Merlin licked his lips and at first simply stared down at Arthur’s arm. The sleeve of Arthur’s shirt had been rolled up so that only bare skin lay as a barrier to the blood flowing underneath.

 

“Small cut should do it, I think. Unless, you would like me to make the cut instead?” Arthur prompted when the tense silence was becoming too much for him.

 

What had Merlin so hesitant to just get on with it already?

 

Merlin shook his head quickly. “No, no – I can do it.” 

 

And then to prove it, he moved the sharp edge of the dagger gently across Arthur’s skin. Almost as if he was afraid to go deeper.

 

Upon seeing the blood that had appeared, Merlin peered up at Arthur. To Arthur’s puzzlement, Merlin was _blushing_. “Can I – uh, lick it?” Merlin asked him hesitantly. 

 

“Why would you want to do that?”

 

Merlin’s face was now a beet-red. “By licking it, I can access more blood…and I’ll be absolutely sure that my magic is mixed with your blood.”

 

“Just do whatever you think is best,” Arthur allowed him. 

 

He just wanted Merlin to get the proof he needed, weird requests aside. He idly wondered what other parts of him Merlin would do well to get a good lick at. But, no, this was _not the time_. Arthur shrugged the thought off for now. 

 

Merlin flicked his tongue lightly - as if it were a whisper of a kiss - over the cut. Arthur couldn’t help the hiss that escaped him at the odd sensation of his warm, wet tongue upon his skin.

 

Then it was over. What Arthur hadn’t been expecting was Merlin’s wide-eyed look.

 

“Merlin? What is it?”

 

“You have my magic,” Merlin said, as if saying it out loud was necessary to assure the verity of this discovery. “And there’s something else. Something has wormed its way into your blood, into my magic--”

 

“Just spit it out. What are you trying to tell me?” Arthur pressed, impatient.

 

Merlin looked confused. “I don’t understand. I’m not sure what it was. It was a memory, but no, it couldn’t be a memory because I don’t remember it happening... I saw it – flashes of people and of sounds. A loud sound and…light? All this light and I was staring right at it and then someone shouted. The person was shouting a warning. I – I think I saw you. I don’t understand – I’m not sure how to explain it. He just sort of looked like you, but he was wearing strange clothing… And then--” He stopped abruptly. He looked like he couldn't continue.

 

“Merlin, what else did you see?” Arthur inquired, not hiding the urgency of his request.

 

Merlin covered his face in his hands. Arthur saw his hands trembling when he set them back down on the table.

 

Merlin took a deep breath and he pressed on, though his voice was shaky. “This person—who looked like you – he was _so happy._ He was laughing like he hadn’t a care in the world; like he had everything he _could ever want_ \--”

 

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. “Why do you think you saw all this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Merlin told him honestly. “I just saw it. I don’t know why I did.” 

 

Then his expression darkened suddenly. “There was the rain, too. It was coming down hard in sheets. It wouldn’t stop. _It wouldn’t stop_.” Merlin stared wild-eyed at some point beyond him. He could see it now. The rain beating down upon them, the relentless drumbeat…

 

Arthur latched on to the word, “coming.” He remembered the words Merlin had spoken in warning –“It’s coming, Arthur,” and then _“It’s coming!”_ the previous day. 

 

“Merlin, yesterday, in your room, you said something was coming. That could be connected to what you saw just now. Maybe it’s the rain…”

 

Merlin shook his head. “No, that can’t be. Having it rain isn’t exactly an odd occurrence. What exactly did I tell you yesterday? I don’t remember--”

 

“It didn’t make much sense – you just said, “It’s coming, Arthur,” and then you repeated, “ _It’s coming!”_ in a more urgent tone. It sounded like a warning. But I don’t know what it was meant to warn against.”

 

Merlin stood up then. “All I know for now is that I need to get my magic back. Maybe my magic is playing tricks on me. On us… It could be growing tired of being away from me and it’s creating these strange visions…”

 

“Something must have happened yesterday to you, Merlin. I don’t understand why you’re not attacking me when you could barely restrain yourself that first night.”

 

“Is there anything you need me to do, Arthur?” Merlin asked -- changing the subject so abruptly that Arthur was taken by surprise.

 

“Merlin – if there is something you don’t wish to tell me...”

 

“What is it then? Polish your armour, sharpen your sword...?”

 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur stressed. Why was Merlin suddenly refusing to answer him properly?

 

“I can take care of myself,” Merlin spoke then. “I know you might not like it, but there are some things that it’s for the best that you _don’t_ know.”

 

“At least assure me that if you find yourself in trouble that you will tell me. Let me help you,” Arthur asked of him, earnestly. He wanted Merlin to know that he wasn’t alone in this.

 

Merlin sighed and gave a slight nod. “I will try.”

 

Arthur decided to leave it at that. He gave Merlin a list of chores he needed him to do and Merlin left the room with just a short, “All right, Arthur.”

 

He tried not to think about his strong feeling that Merlin would see Morgana again today. Arthur could not deny that it hurt that Merlin was not willing to tell him the whole, uncensored truth of what was going on.

 

But he felt certain on one matter – those strange visions that Merlin saw, those words of warning he had spoken – there was more to them. There simply had to be. Arthur always felt he had    
good instincts and now they were telling him that these occurrences could not and _should not_ be disregarded. 

 

~ * ~

 

Merlin gave a long sigh as he leaned his head back against the bark of a tree. He was with Morgana in the woods near Camelot. Merlin had decided that it would be better to study his magic book here, away from the castle. If they did find the spell they were looking for, then they could practice it without fear that anyone could see them and report back to Uther.

 

The relative tranquility of their surroundings was perfect. Trees bordered them on all sides and the clearing itself was quiet, untouched, it seemed.

 

“I can’t find an alternative spell, Morgana,” Merlin said to her. She was sitting beside him, peeking over at the page he was reading every once in a while. But most of the time, she attempted to do magic. Interestingly enough, it wasn’t coming as easy to her as Merlin thought it should have. Maybe she was better at doing enchantments of the sort she had placed on him. He reassured her that she would get the hang of it with some practice. In the meantime, he corrected her pronunciations of spoken incantations as patiently as he could. 

 

Frustrated at not finding anything, Merlin shut the book set across his lap. 

 

“I’m sure it’s in there… You’re the one who was so adamant about it. Is being with me so terrible?” Morgana asked, sounding a little hurt.

 

“You know the risk. I’m thankful, as you well know, for what you have given me. Well, except for the promise, but you know how I feel about that,” Merlin gave her a pointed look. Oh, Morgana knew quite clearly how he felt about coercing the promise of leaving Camelot from him. “But it’s dangerous to do _that_ – if we were found out. You know the consequences.”

 

“Yes, I understand perfectly,” Morgana nodded. She touched his hand. “I do like it, you know. When I’m with you…”

 

“Morgana,” Merlin interrupted her sharply. “Please, not now.”

 

Morgana gave him a knowing look. “Of course, I know how you feel about Arthur.”

 

“You told me not to trust him. I’m not sure I can even trust you right now.”

 

“I am not sorry at all for the promise. I was only trying to protect you!”

 

“From _what_ , Morgana?” He demanded. “Did you see something?”

 

Before Morgana could answer, the book opened suddenly of its own accord. The pages turned as if an invisible hand were turning them. The two of them stared as the pages stopped turning and the book was left open at some point near the end of the text.

 

With trepidation, Merlin looked at the page it had stopped at. And then he just stared at it in disbelief. He really did not like the feeling of foreshadowing that overcame him when he read the contents of the page.

 

“Merlin?” Morgana asked, after looking down at the page. She didn’t understand Merlin’s numb reaction to what he had read.

 

He looked to her and he asked quietly, “Do you think such a thing is possible, Morgana?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. The idea sounds absurd to me. I’m sure magic can make almost anything possible – you probably know that better than me. I’ve only just started trying to understand magic.”

 

His voice shook. “I don’t like this. Someone’s trying to tell me something…I don’t know what, but it can’t be good. And then there’s what I saw earlier…”

 

“What did you see?”

 

“It didn’t make much sense. It probably wasn’t anything.”

 

“I can help you figure it out if you just let me help you.”

 

“I already told Arthur, which was bad enough. I’m sure he’s ruminating over it right now even though it’s not worth it. I don’t want to think about it, best not to.” 

 

Morgana nodded, appearing to be understanding for the moment. But Merlin had a feeling that she wouldn’t let this go.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. Morgana moved closer to him and peered at him in concern.

 

“Drained,” He only said, not looking at her.

 

“Then you should let me help you,” she repeated her previous words, but Merlin knew that what she meant this time was a marked difference from before. 

 

Merlin nodded and let her take over. 

 

He didn’t know if he could ever admit to her that he liked it too. 

 

But then there was Arthur…

 

It was different with him. The power of it left him speechless…how he could care for someone so deeply. No matter what Morgana had told him. The worry she had nurtured within him – that Arthur would betray him the moment he had rid himself of Merlin’s magic. 

 

Merlin knew that couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t allow it to be true. Arthur wouldn’t do that. 

 

Would he?

 

But then, Morgana drove all thought from his mind with what she was doing with her hands…

 

~ * ~ 

 

  
“Morgana’s like you, isn’t she?” Arthur asked him the next day in his chambers.

He was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. Though his inquiry appeared casual, nonchalant, Merlin knew better.

Merlin wasn’t sure what to say, so he decided it would be best to keep quiet.

“Honestly, Merlin,” Arthur said impatiently. “I already figured out that she did do something to you, enchantment or otherwise. I don’t know why you’re still adamant about not placing the blame on her.”

“I told you, Arthur, that I’m fine. Perfect, in fact. There’s nothing to question.”

Arthur wiped his brow in a tired gesture. He watched for a good moment as Merlin polished his sword with a piece of cloth.

“Morgana has been like a sister to me all these years. But she has ensorcelled you, bewitched you somehow. And I won’t stand for it.”

“Will you let it go, Arthur? Please, just leave it alone. Would you rather that I stay away from you while you still have my magic?”

Arthur gave him a hard look. “You will not see her anymore. Do you understand me, Merlin? Whatever influence Morgana has on you, I will not allow it to continue.”

“But Arthur, you _know_ what will happen,” Merlin reminded him.

Arthur sighed. “All right. If you’re so worried that you can’t survive until the seventh day, then we will seek the sorceress. Surely Luna could be persuaded to return your magic to you a few days early.”

Merlin nodded, though Arthur could see that he still appeared hesitant.

“Do I have your word, Merlin?”

“Yes, you do,” Merlin said quickly.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it was in your best interest.”

“It might not make much of a difference in the end,” Merlin muttered under his breath.

Morgana’s words echoed in his mind: _You don’t even know if he’ll change his tune once your magic leaves him.  
_  
\--- causing the worry to worm its way into Merlin’s mind. He had hoped that he had rid himself of this doubt, but no, it was there still – leaving Merlin uncertain of Arthur’s friendship, his loyalty…

Arthur couldn’t quite catch what his manservant had said. But even after repeated prodding to get Merlin to explain himself, Arthur found his efforts fruitless.

~ * ~

Merlin stood outside of Morgana’s chambers. Even after Arthur had told him to stay away from her, he simply had to see her one last time. Merlin hoped that there was a way to break the enchantment, the unbreakable promise that Morgana had placed on his person. He had to end it because he couldn’t fathom the possibility of being forced out of Camelot, away from Arthur.

And he really could not bear to tell this to Arthur. Merlin feared what Arthur would do to Morgana if he found out that she was the reason that Merlin had left Camelot.

He took a deep breath and then he let it out. He knocked on the door.

Gwen answered the door, a soft though uncertain smile on her face as she said, “Hello, Merlin. What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak to Morgana, Gwen.”

She frowned slightly at that, which confused Merlin just a bit. Gwen soon answered his questioning look.

“She told me that she does not wish to see you. That it’s best--” She stopped, biting her lip in an obvious show of nervousness.

“What is it?” Merlin asked her urgently. “What did she say?”

“Lady Morgana said it was best you stay away from her. That it’s nothing to do with you, but everything to do with her. And she also said she was sorry.”

He had a distinct feeling that Arthur may have exchanged some words with Morgana, but Merlin didn’t see her as the type to back down easily and give in.

Merlin decided to let it go for now and after saying goodbye to Gwen, he walked away.

He would have to find out what was truly going on from Morgana later. Surely she would want to tell him? Not leave him in the dark like this?

Merlin nodded to himself as he walked down the corridor. Arthur accosted him at the end of the hallway and he pulled him along, citing he had a job for Merlin to do. In Arthur’s chambers.

Merlin could feel his mind screaming at him, giving him warning that he needed his magic back.

And he needed it back _now._

“Arthur, Arthur – _please._ I feel it inside me. I need to be away from you.”

Arthur turned back to look at him. “We’re going to see the sorceress before the day is out. Just – meditate or whatever you said worked until that time.”

“Just not Morgana, right?”

Arthur gave a curt nod. “Yes, you gave me your word.”

Merlin sighed, but he didn’t say a word in response. He looked down to Arthur’s hand still grasping his upper arm.

He let out a small whimper. This was pathetic, he thought. That he was so dependent on his magic that he couldn’t possibly bear to be without it. That it would hurt so much…

And yet, Merlin felt a great sense of relief when, once in the prince’s rooms, Arthur had – after an efficient, clean cut to his forearm; the blood magic activating when he swallowed the crimson blood – conjured a magic shield around himself to keep Merlin at bay.

“There. Is that better?” Arthur said, smirking noticeably.

“I am glad to see you’re enjoying this, _sire,”_ Merlin muttered in frustration.

The prince raised his hands to show his apology. “All right. All right. I know you’re not happy with this situation, but really, it is a bit ridiculous – trying to keep you away as if you’re some bloodthirsty creature ready to pounce.”

“Well, that’s what it feels like. I’m sorry that it’s _such an inconvenience_ to you, Arthur,” Merlin retorted, gritting it out. The sarcasm in his words was easily heard.

Arthur shook his head, relenting. “I know it’s hard for you. But as I said, we’ll seek the sorceress Luna today. I’ll just tell my father that I’m going on a hunting trip and then we will be free to go.”

“Good. That would be best,” Merlin agreed.

He pounded one of Arthur’s pillows a little too hard, but he found he didn’t much care. He debated punching the hard wall with his fist – the pain of the collision would be welcome to block out the constant, ringing pain of his body screaming for the magic it sorely missed. But Merlin was sure Arthur wouldn’t allow him to do that, wouldn’t allow him to inflict pain on himself under his watch.

“Hmmm…I wonder though,” Arthur mused. “If _you_ were a bloodthirsty creature, what sort of creature would you be, Merlin?”

Merlin looked at him incredulously. What kind of question was that? But he answered it nevertheless – even pondering over his answer before speaking. “I’m not sure. I would think it would be a winged creature. Most certainly it _won’t be bloodthirsty.”_

Merlin glared at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but then he asked, “Why a winged creature? Do you have a reason for it?”

Merlin shrugged. “Not really. I don’t know. I just think that it’s freeing to be in the skies, free from the constraints of the ground… to glide on the wind currents and feel the light breeze as I fly.”

“That sounds… nice,” Arthur said softly.

“I’m certain you’ll be a little golden puppy. I’m willing to bet on it,” Merlin said then, grinning at him.

Arthur scoffed at him, looking offended.

Merlin only laughed. And not long after, he saw the prince not being able to resist to joining in – his deep, genuine laugh ringing pleasantly in Merlin’s ears.

~ * ~

Merlin was not too surprised to find Luna already present when he and Arthur came to meet her in the forest – in the same place that he had given up his magic. She surely had sensed their approach – probably finding a justified amusement in seeing Merlin before the seven days were up. The sorceress had been right, oh so right – Merlin should have never agreed to bind his magic. He should have never accepted letting go of his magic. It had been a stupid thing to do.

He looked worriedly to Arthur, feeling uncertain about what would happen when Merlin would be himself again.

Because he couldn’t deny it now, Merlin knew without a doubt that magic defined him. It was what made him who he was. Even the fear he held about his inability of controlling his magic did not matter now.

He would deal with it because all that mattered was that he had his magic back. That he would feel whole again.

“Emrys. Pendragon. It is good to see you again,” Luna greeted them.

This time, she was donned in a silvery gown with deep blue trim at the bottom of her silk dress.

Merlin stepped forward. “I was meaning to ask – is there any way to control my magic? If I’ll be back to the same situation that I was in, I need to know that there’s a way to resolve it.”

Luna nodded. She beckoned the two of them to come closer to her. “Of course, Emrys, I understand your fear. I am quite surprised that you came so soon, but I would not deny you your birthright. Once your magic returns to you, then a simple expulsion will calm your magic. And you will resume control over your magic once again.”

Arthur went over her words in his head. He questioned her before Merlin could speak. “Expulsion? You mean for Merlin to force his magic out?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

Luna shook her head. She smiled politely at them. “Oh no. Emrys needs to conjure something big to cleanse his magic. And then all will be set to rights after that.”

Merlin looked up to the sky then.

 _The rain is coming down…_

Despite the sorceress’ reassuring explanation, Arthur still felt ill at ease at what would happen.

“Emrys, I need to speak to you in private. If you would excuse us,” She nodded at Arthur.

He sighed and acknowledged her words. Merlin and the sorceress left him – they headed into the thick of the forest, which effectively obscured their location.

He sat down before a tree, leaning back against it.

The prince waited.

~ * ~

“I am sorry for assisting the Lady Morgana in placing the unbreakable vow upon you. You must understand, Emrys, that it had to be done.”

Merlin stared, aghast, at Luna. He couldn’t dare to believe it. How could she have helped with that? He thought she could be trusted!

“But why? What was the reason for it? I thought you were meant to be good. And yet, you plotted against me!”

The sorceress had sad look on her face. “Dear child, you must realize that you have to learn from the future as well as the lessons of the past. My only wish was to help you. My kin is well-versed in navigating the portals of time travel. I seek to provide you safe passage, Emrys, to a future time where you’ll gain the wisdom you need to better assist the Once and Future King.”

Merlin shook his head fervently. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was the real reason why Morgana had told him to leave Camelot.

And now, he recalled the text he had read the other day, Morgana by his side. The pages had turned of their own accord – stopping at the section detailing the prospects of time travel…

It had been an omen of the future after all.

Merlin looked carefully at her and he asked, desperately wanting this assurance. “I’ll be able to come back? To Camelot? This unbreakable vow does not mean I must leave Camelot for good?”

Luna gave him a light smile. She reached out her hand to softly touch his cheek. The gesture of comfort did not soothe away Merlin’s frustrations.

She dropped her hand then. “Yes, you will only need to leave Camelot for a time. You may return when you have received the knowledge you need. No one can get in the way of your true destiny. You are to be by Arthur’s side. Do not doubt that, Emrys.”

“Morgana made me doubt Arthur. She tried to make me believe that he would turn his back on me, on our friendship. Granted, Arthur didn’t have much time to fully accept my magic before you gave my magic to him.”

“Do not doubt him. Those were her words. They are not true.”

“But I don’t understand. Why would Morgana do such a thing?”

Luna shook her head. “I do not know, Emrys. Her reasons are her own. There is a chance that her path does not lie in the same direction as yours. I only sought to assist her with the spell, without her knowledge, to incite you to leave Camelot. I knew you would resist from willingly leaving due to the love for your prince that you clearly hold in your heart,” She said quietly, letting the last words sink in. Merlin looked at her, not just a bit startled. But then he sighed – he was too obvious sometimes and a sorceress like Luna could see it all too well. “I did not hold any foreknowledge of how the Lady Morgana would twist the enchantment,” Luna told him resolutely.

He looked up to her. He nodded. “All right. I believe you.”

Luna smiled at him. She spoke earnestly, firm in her words of reassurance. “I am glad of that, Emrys. I promise you – you will not be without friends when you travel to the future. You will be protected. You do not yet know how important you are, but you will surely understand by the end of your time in the future.”

“I hope so,” Merlin replied quietly, more to himself than to her.

“We must get back to the Pendragon,” Luna told him.

He nodded and he despondently followed her back to where they had left Arthur.

~ * ~

The decorative blue and silver box was floating in midair before Arthur and Merlin. After a few words from Luna, she had extracted the box from Arthur. It was more like Arthur coughing it up – the box the size of a pebble, though once it was out of his mouth, the box returned to its original size.

Merlin turned to Arthur. He thought it felt nice not to have the urge to attack the prince with his magic now out of Arthur’s body. It was a great relief to Merlin. That could not be denied.

He asked Arthur, uncertainty underlying his words. “You won’t think differently of me, Arthur?”

Arthur looked at him oddly. “What is this about, Merlin?”

“Just – I want to know where we stand. You never had the proper chance to come to terms with who I am – that I have magic. It wasn’t fair to you,” Merlin finished quietly, looking down.

The prince just stared at him in disbelief. “Really, Merlin. Do you think I’d have you be executed after these last few days? After what we’ve been through? True, I did find out about your secret rather suddenly before I was given the task of keeping your magic; but – understand,” And then Arthur moved to raise Merlin’s chin so his blue eyes were directed firmly on Arthur’s face, his steadfast gaze. “—understand, Merlin, that this does not change how important you are to me. _Do you even see how much --?”_ Arthur cut himself off, the flood of emotion inherent in his last words telling Merlin more than enough.

Merlin gave him a grateful smile. He understood.

Luna spoke then, lightly interjecting into the rather personal moment between the prince and his warlock.

Merlin could see the pleased smile gracing her face though.

“It is time. Stand before me, Emrys. It will not take long to complete the return.”

Merlin did as she directed and then she waved her hand over the box. Merlin’s magic rushed out of its enclosure and immediately went toward Merlin – without any urging from him. The magic flooded his body. It entered his mouth as well as absorbed itself through his skin – seeking entrance back inside his body that way as well.

Arthur stared in amazement as Merlin literally glowed a very bright, almost blinding golden light as his magic urgently rushed back to its rightful place inside him.

Merlin grinned widely, feeling absolutely giddy at the wonderful sensation of being able to touch his magic again – to whisper a word and feel his magic ready to do as he asked.

“You must do the expulsion if you wish to gain a firmer hold over your magic, remember,” Luna reminded him.

Merlin nodded. He looked up at the sky. He knew what he had to do.

“Merlin, what are you going to--?”

But then Arthur stopped when he saw the sky darkening and storm clouds rolling in. Arthur saw Merlin’s eyes flashing a brilliant gold.

Merlin raised his hands to the dimming sky and then rain began to fall down to the ground.

The intensity of the rain increased quickly. What Arthur found intriguing is that neither he, nor Merlin, nor Luna appeared to be wet as the rain came down hard all around them.

“You’re making it rain??” Arthur shouted so that his voice could be heard over the loud rain.

Merlin nodded.

“How come we’re not wet?”

Merlin just grinned at him, looking rather pleased with himself.

So Merlin was showing off. _Of course._ Arthur shook his head at the thought, though he had to admit he was grateful that he wasn’t at the mercy of the rain’s wrath. It was nice, for once, to watch the rain fall down and not have to worry about being soaked to the bone – and being forced back inside to avoid getting a terrible case of the chills.

After watching the rain fall for a few minutes, Arthur noticed that Merlin was frowning as he stared up at the gray sky.

“Merlin?” Arthur said, moving closer to him so that his voice wasn’t drowned out by the rain.

Merlin looked at Arthur and only shook his head. The prince wondered why Merlin appeared so stricken all of a sudden.

He turned away from Arthur then, not answering his questions. Arthur grew even more frustrated when Merlin went to the sorceress – most likely to resolve whatever had made him frown. Yet, Arthur didn’t like the bad feeling he was getting. He had thought that knowing of Merlin’s magic would be an end to the secrets Merlin kept from him. But he did not doubt that whatever the sorceress knew about Merlin, whatever Merlin felt the need to tell her – clearly not wanting Arthur to hear it – was just another secret of Merlin’s.

Everyone had a right to their secrets, Arthur understood this. But, he knew – he was positive that whatever Merlin was hiding from him now expressly concerned Arthur himself.

Or at least, surely, something that would affect him. It was the way of things, wasn’t it? Someone keeps a secret from another because they do not want the other to worry. Arthur hated being treated in such a way. Any burden, any secret that Merlin had – he should have felt comfortable sharing it with him.

It was absolutely _maddening._

~ * ~

After Merlin finished his brief talk with Luna, he went back to the prince. The sorceress waved to them in farewell and turned her back on them. Arthur was certain she had disappeared by magical means – her form fading away with each step she took until Luna was completely gone.

“We should get back,” Merlin told him.

Arthur was certain he wasn’t imagining it – Merlin definitely looked upset.

He smiled at Arthur, but it came out more as a grimace. Yes, something was most certainly wrong.

Merlin stared at him – his expectant look caused Arthur to spring into action and head to his horse.

“Are you all right?” Arthur asked him, concern in his tone.

He climbed up to sit on his mount while Merlin did the same.

This time, Merlin’s smile just managed to be a bit more convincing.

“Yes, I’m fine, Arthur,” He answered him. Merlin bucked his horse forward – a clear signal that the conversation was over.

They were not far from the castle when Arthur asked Merlin if it was really necessary for the rain to keep falling like that.

Merlin’s lips were set in a thin line. “The rain won’t stop. Remember, Arthur?” He pointed out to him.

Arthur recalled what Merlin had told him about the vision – about the rain coming down hard and not stopping. But what did that mean? What was the significance of that?

Unfortunately, any more questions Arthur asked of Merlin were left barely answered. Arthur wondered if he shook him hard enough that that would force the answers out of Merlin. At the moment, his manservant was being frustratingly vague and stubborn.

They were close to the castle when Merlin spoke up, “I’m going to have to let the rain through. It would look suspicious if we’re not wet.”

Arthur nodded. He had been about to suggest that himself.

Soon after, Arthur felt the rain on him. He had feared that it would completely drench him in a few short minutes, but he could sense Merlin’s magic still keeping the rain at bay – letting Arthur feel only some of the rain come down on him. It was enough to look reasonably believable, but not to the extent that his clothes would be soaked thoroughly.

When they arrived at the castle, Arthur saw Merlin look to the sky again and bite his lip.

Arthur could see that Merlin was anxious.

They climbed off of their mounts – giving the reins to the ready servants in the courtyard.

Arthur sighed. Again, he wondered how he could get Merlin to tell him what was troubling him.

They rushed inside the castle to escape the rain. After he made some smart remark, Arthur was pleased to see Merlin really smile this time. The sad look that had haunted his face was curbed somewhat.

For now, it would have to be enough.

~ * ~

“This isn’t right, my lady. He hasn’t done anything yet,” Gwen told her firmly, trying to reason with Morgana.

Morgana hugged the pillow closer to her chest. She looked at Gwen.

“I know it was just a vision. Arthur hasn’t done anything yet. And he won’t. You’re right, Gwen. Merlin will not be a problem anymore. He will have to leave soon. Thank you for relaying that message to him – about not seeing me.”

“Of course, my lady. It was no trouble at all. I’m certain the prince will appreciate the news.”

Morgana nodded. She did not speak.

Gwen saw the pensive yet sad look on Morgana’s face.

Feeling pity for her, Gwen went to sit beside Morgana on her mistress’ bed.

Morgana turned to her. “Just one more time, maybe, and it would have happened. The risk was too great.”

Gwen squeezed her hand, trying to bestow some comfort.

Morgana smiled weakly at her. “The child was a girl, Gwen. She was beautiful -- she had Merlin’s eyes. As blue as the clearest sky.”

“The vision will not come true. It’s best not to dwell on it any longer,” Gwen said firmly.

Morgana sighed. “Yes, I know. But, the feeling is still there.”

“What feeling?”

“The hate. I saw him, Gwen. I saw Arthur kill my child.”

“You know that he wouldn’t do that. The girl was Merlin’s as well. He wouldn’t have done such an act if he knew that.”

Morgana let out a choked laugh at Gwen’s words. “Any child of Merlin’s will be too powerful, too dangerous. It is better that he never have a child of his own blood.”

“You can’t honestly believe that!” Gwen exclaimed.

Morgana only shrugged. “Maybe someday he will be like a father to someone. I do not know.”

Gwen shook her head. She did not want to hear anymore. “You should rest, my lady.”

But Morgana ignored her request. “I plan to leave Camelot. I can’t get rid of that feeling. When I see Arthur next, I fear I will only see blood on his hands," She nodded to herself. "I will seek out the Druids.”

“If you think that’s best,” Gwen answered her quietly.

But then Morgana grasped both of Gwen’s hands in hers. She made sure to catch Gwen’s eyes so that they were looking directly at one another. “I would like it very much if you come with me, Gwen. You’ve been such a dear and loyal friend to me.”

Gwen sighed and she placed her hand on Morgana’s cheek. “I will think on it, but you have my loyalty, my lady.”

Morgana smiled gratefully at her.

Feeling more at ease, Morgana went to her desk to write down her thoughts on paper. Gwen sat down beside her and she proceeded to repair a rip in one of her lady’s dresses.

They fell into an amicable silence.

~ * ~

 

~ * ~

“ _When_ will this infernal rain stop? It hasn’t even let up since it started two days ago! The crops will drown under these conditions…” Uther fumed, his frustration showing through loud and clear.

“One can not control the weather, sire. The rain should pass soon,” Gaius attempted to reassure him.

“It better,” The king muttered. His words were a vow of challenge. “I will not stand for it. And if this is a work of sorcery, I will put an end to it,” Uther finished vehemently. He had a determined glint in his eye.

“Yes, sire,” Gaius said tiredly.

Merlin was in the same room. He had placed himself under an invisibility spell, though he still kept himself hidden behind a column. Just in case.

Now, he couldn’t resist swearing under his breath.

Merlin knew that he could not live with himself if this rain – the rain _he_ had started – would hurt Camelot.

The sorceress Luna had been right – Merlin was absolutely certain that there was nothing he could do to stop the rain…

…without taking the only solution Merlin desperately did not want to take. But he had to keep to the unbreakable vow.

“The rain will not stop until you leave Camelot,” Luna had told him.

What concerned Merlin the most was Luna’s words regarding time travel. That she could not guarantee that Merlin would return to Camelot, to his time at the same moment that he had left. So that no time would have passed at all and no one – well, it was Arthur he was most worried about – would have the opportunity to miss him or realize his absence.

For all Luna knew – Merlin could return years later back to Camelot – Arthur without him during all those years. And Merlin, maybe, would have only spent a few days in the future.

Merlin could not bear the thought.

Time was fickle. However long Merlin needed to be away would be dictated by Time, by fate…by whatever higher powers were watching over them deciding matters… Luna’s words echoing in his mind and providing him with little reassurance.

And, in the end, no matter the uncertainty and the worry that Merlin felt deeply – he had to leave.

He had to make the rain stop. He had to honour the unbreakable vow… that was all there was to it.

He didn’t know if he could say goodbye for now (a small comfort that he _would_ return) to Arthur. But Merlin had no choice.

When he saw Gaius leaving the chamber, Merlin followed his mentor out quietly.

~ * ~

Merlin had explained the situation to Gaius. As he had expected, Gaius did not take it well. But after Merlin had made it clear that he had little choice and that (though Merlin didn’t believe it himself, but Gaius didn’t need to know that) it could be beneficial for Merlin, his mentor grudgingly accepted what had to happen. Maybe Luna had been right – that seeing how the future was like would help him in some useful way.

Gaius was firm with him though – reminding Merlin that he had to be careful while in the future.

Yes, Luna had reassured Merlin that he would not be on his own during his time in the future. That he would have friends, but he wasn’t sure what she meant by that. Maybe he was only traveling a few years into his future? Maybe when Arthur was already king?

Really, the only thing he could depend on now was keeping his wits about him as Gaius told him.

Then again, sometimes even _he_ didn’t trust himself.

At least he had his magic back. When all else failed, his magic was always his constant, what Merlin could depend on if he had no one else to turn to.

~ * ~

As Merlin walked down a corridor, he barely paid attention to Arthur who was rattling off tasks that Merlin needed to do. The only thing that Merlin could hear was the relentless rain falling outside. The oppressive rain had put an unwelcome halt to the usual castle routine. Any scheduled hunting trips had to be cancelled and there was worry that the crops would soon be unsalvageable under the rain’s onslaught.

Merlin had been surprised that Arthur wasn’t upset with him. The prince knew full well that Merlin had been the one to cause the rain. There was no denying that.

Still, Arthur did appear more tense than usual – most likely a result of the anxious atmosphere prevailing throughout the castle during the continuous rain.

Merlin knew that it would be selfish of him if he continued to stay in Camelot and let the rain continue as it was.

But Merlin absolutely dreaded saying his goodbye to Arthur. He wasn’t sure if he should tell him the truth or settle for giving him a half-truth – something that wouldn’t worry Arthur too much.

And then Merlin would have to hope that he came back to his time without anyone having the chance to miss him.

An earnest wish, but he couldn’t help it.

“Merlin? Merlin!”

Merlin stared at Arthur who, he now realized, was trying to seek his attention.

He turned to Arthur to show that he had his attention. “Yes?” Merlin asked.

Arthur’s hand was grasping his shoulder and his eyes were on Merlin. Merlin could see a tinge of concern in his eyes. The prince spoke, “Really, Merlin. You looked half a world away there. What has gotten into you?”

Merlin shrugged. Unable to help it, he brought up the one matter at the forefront of people’s minds presently. His guilt would not let him cast the problem aside. “I’m sorry about the rain, Arthur,” he said softly. His eyes were cast down, apologetic.

“Merlin, you said you tried everything you could. Maybe we just have to let nature have its way. I’m sure it will stop in due time. We’ve had rain before. It is nothing unnatural.”

“But not rain like _this_ ,” Merlin tried to get through to him.

Arthur sighed. “I’m just glad that you’re all right. That you feel like yourself again.” He nodded at him.

Merlin gave him a half-smile to show he appreciated his words.

He was about to say something when Morgana rushed up to them. She looked out of breath. Merlin noticed a passing dark look on Morgana’s face as her eyes caught Arthur’s questioning gaze. But then she turned her attention solely to Merlin, leaving Merlin to think that he imagined that odd, fleeting look.

Pointedly ignoring Arthur’s presence, she spoke to Merlin, “Merlin, I need to speak to you,” she demanded, her voice soft, but the order clearly heard in her words.

Arthur moved in front of Merlin. He folded his arms across his chest and his look was firm and unyielding when he directed it on Morgana.

“Anything that needs to be said to Merlin can be said in my presence.”

Morgana glared at him. She soon relented though and did not try to pull Merlin away. “If you must be difficult, Arthur, then all right.”

Merlin had to admit he was grateful for Arthur’s stubbornness in staying. He wasn’t sure he could handle an encounter with Morgana now – after all, she was the one who had placed him under the unbreakable vow.

Even though Luna had a hand in the spell, it was still Morgana’s face Merlin would see whenever he thought of who had forced him into this position. And that was something that wasn’t easily forgiven. Especially now that Merlin knew he wouldn’t simply be leaving Camelot, but he had to leave _this time_ ; which was a far more worrisome prospect than his original assumption. The future was uncharted territory and how one could ever prepare for that, Merlin did not know.

“What do you need to tell me, Morgana?” Merlin asked her.

Morgana pointed out the servants who passed them in the corridor. “I prefer we speak privately. It’s too open here as you can see.”

“Very well,” Arthur conceded. His gaze upon her was cold. He had a firm hold of Merlin’s upper arm – almost as if he would let go of his manservant, Morgana would swoop in and take him away. “We shall talk in my chambers.”

Merlin tried not to roll his eyes as Morgana retorted with a, “No, I initiated this conversation; therefore, I am allowed to decide where we should speak. And I say we speak in my room.”

Arthur eyed her. “And _I_ am allowed to override your choice. _It will be my room.”_

Morgana glared at him.

Merlin knew that the two of them wouldn’t reach a resolution any time soon without his intervention.

“Oh, look! Here’s an empty room,” Merlin spoke up. He pulled Arthur with him into one of the currently vacant guest chambers.

Merlin saw Morgana smile smugly behind Arthur. She probably thought she had won this fight.

How Arthur and Morgana put up with each other as they were growing up was beyond Merlin’s understanding. They were far too fond of fighting like cats and dogs at any opportune moment.

Merlin shut the door once everyone was in the room.

With only two chairs in the room, Merlin sat down on the table. Arthur was seated in a chair behind him, his hand reaching out to entwine with Merlin’s on the table.

Morgana sat in front of them.

“What is it, Morgana?” Merlin prompted.

A fleeting uncertainty passed over her face before Morgana slipped her mask back on and she proceeded to speak. “The reason why I couldn’t see you, Merlin, is due to a vision I had.”

“What is this about?” Arthur cut in sharply. He looked to Merlin.

Merlin turned his head to look at him. He really didn’t want to go into this now, but he knew it couldn’t be avoided. “Before we went to see Luna, I went to see Morgana,” Merlin bit his lip, nervous, when he saw Arthur’s accusatory look. “Just to talk! Honest, Arthur. Gwen told me that Morgana didn’t want to see me.”

“So you _do_ admit that, at one point, you did things _other than_ talk with Morgana?”

Merlin could not hide the guilt he felt from showing outwardly then. He shook his head and tried to explain the situation in a way that wouldn’t raise Arthur’s ire. “Not having my magic was driving me _mad_ , Arthur. Morgana knew this and she only wished to help.”

Arthur snorted in disbelief. “You expect me to believe it was out of the goodness of her heart?”

Merlin spoke fervently – wanting to reassure Arthur. “It won’t happen again. I--”

Morgana cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention. “The point of the matter is that I will not be seeing Merlin anymore. So you have no need to concern yourself with this, Arthur.”

“ _Do I have your word_ , Morgana?”

“Of course. You’re taking this far _too_ seriously, Arthur.”

Merlin placed his hand over the prince’s mouth before he could reply.

“I promise what I did with Morgana will not happen again. I swear to that, Arthur,” Merlin reassured him, squeezing his hand tightly to confirm his resolution. Arthur squeezed back in return. He nodded at Merlin, accepting his promise.

Once she had Merlin’s attention on her, Morgana continued speaking.

“As I was saying, Merlin – I had a vision that showed how disruptive the outcome would be if we were intimate again… so, I wanted to prevent that from happening.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Morgana. “I’m not an idiot, Morgana. I know what you’re suggesting.”

Morgana hummed and she looked down, straightening her skirt reflexively. Then she looked up, giving Arthur an indulgent smile. “I hoped you might. I wasn’t up to explaining the matter word for word.”

“Morgana--” Merlin began, but she was already standing up and making to leave the room.

She did not turn around when Merlin beckoned her. Instead, her back to Merlin, she said, “It would be best if you leave soon, Merlin. I plan to leave Camelot and I can’t do so with the rain going on like this,” Morgana told him.

Merlin resisted the urge to groan. Did she have to go and say that? He could see the prince’s look of confusion, a question forming on his lips. Arthur would surely question him soon. Of that, there was little doubt.

Morgana turned her head – her eyes locking with Merlin’s -- before she spoke again, “I expect you have something to do with the rain.”

“Merlin, what is she talking about? About you leaving?” Arthur cut in.

Without another word, Morgana slipped out of the room as Merlin, uneasily, faced Arthur. There was no way out of it now.

 ~ * ~

“You _have to_ leave?” Arthur uttered. He sounded incredulous and terribly frustrated all at once.

Merlin nodded solemnly. He had moved to the chair that Morgana had vacated, so he was directly across from Arthur. “The rain won’t stop if I don’t leave Camelot. It is the right thing to do. I have no choice.”

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, his fist clenching and unclenching upon the table.

“So you _were_ enchanted? Why did you deny it?”

“I – I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret. I didn’t want you to do something rash when – when I accepted it…” Merlin swallowed, looking at him nervously, uncertain of the prince’s reaction.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. _“You accepted it?”_

“I was dying inside, Arthur, without my magic! Maybe not literally, but it certainly _felt_ like I was close to death! I just managed to hold myself together so that I wouldn’t be compelled to end the pain! To – to--” Merlin could not continue, choking on the last word.

He felt tired and worn out from remembering the turmoil of emotions he had experienced during his time without magic.

“You should have told me,” Arthur said firmly, a soft note of concern in his words.

Merlin could not look Arthur in the eye. Instead, he stared down despondently at his hands, laid out flat on the table.

“I have my magic back. It’s all in the past now. The problem was that I did not wish to leave, but that was a part of the vow. Morgana would help me survive without my magic – for that, I was grateful -- but I also needed to leave when the time came. The memory loss was an accident; a side effect you could say – Morgana isn’t exactly practiced at this sort of magic, but no matter--” Merlin shook his head then. He continued on, more fervently now. “The last thing I wanted was to leave, Arthur. But I can’t back out of it. I doubt the rain will stop unless I do this.”

Arthur sighed. “All right. I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand that I have little say on the matter. You will be able to return though? Surely that is not a part of the enchantment as well.”

Merlin could not bear to look at Arthur. He nodded. “Yes, I will return,” he said quietly, coming out more easily than he thought it would. While there was truth to his words, Merlin desperately hoped that Arthur wouldn’t inquire after exactly when he would return.

And then Arthur set a firm gaze upon Merlin, his blue eyes penetrating Merlin’s own – determination clear in his look. “Promise me that you will come back to Camelot once the rain has ceased.”

Merlin did not answer immediately and silence prevailed for a few, rather uncomfortable moments.

“Merlin?” Arthur spoke when the silence was becoming stifling. “Is there something else you’re keeping from me?”

He looked to Arthur, trying to hide his alarm. “No, no. It’s nothing. I’ll come back when the rain is no longer plaguing Camelot. As soon as I can.”

On his part, Arthur raised his eyebrow – not quite believing Merlin’s words.

“You know, Arthur, more than anything that I wish to stay in Camelot…” Merlin trailed off then, swallowing and feeling nervous all of a sudden. He wasn’t completely sure where they stood with each other in their friendship. Or was it something more? Merlin hoped so and certainly, Arthur’s accepting behavior toward him led Merlin to that conclusion. “…to be by your side,” Merlin finished quietly, daring to look at Arthur to discern his reaction.

He saw a rather tender, affected look in the prince’s eyes – Merlin’s words softening his countenance and if Merlin was not mistaken, then Arthur did feel the same way. He recalled Arthur’s previous words about how important Merlin was to him – and then he wondered how he could possibly question what he had with Arthur when it should have been so clear. Merlin shook his head of these thoughts for now, and he continued on, trying to calm Arthur’s fears. “You _must_ trust me that I don’t like this at all. If there was another solution that doesn’t require my leaving, I would take it in a heartbeat,” he said earnestly, nearly pleading with him to take his words to heart.

This time, Arthur appeared to be quelled by Merlin’s reassurances.

But whether the prince was simply pretending to trust his words, Merlin did not know for certain.

This way was easier, Merlin resolved. No need to concern Arthur with the truth. He wasn’t sure that the prince would believe him anyway. Time travel was seen as a fantastical idea – widely viewed as preposterous.

He was doing the right thing.

Then why did he still feel absolutely miserable about it?

 ~ * ~

“I’m leaving Camelot,” Merlin informed the Dragon, his words echoing in the underground cavern.

The Dragon did not even look up. Loud snores continued to issue from the magical creature, which annoyed Merlin.

Merlin gave an impatient sigh. “I’m serious! I have to go. There was an enchantment and--”

The Dragon lifted his head up then and opened his eyes. “What ever mess you have managed to get yourself into, young warlock, is none of my concern,” He said brusquely, yawning soon afterwards. “You will come back. Your destiny can not be tampered with by any enchantment. You should not sound so upset about it.”

“But I don’t know _when_ I’ll come back. I won’t just be leaving Camelot – I’ll be traveling to the future. It will be a different time period all together! That’s what the problem is!”

The Dragon just looked at him, seeming rather unconcerned by Merlin’s frustration. He had the irritating ability of making Merlin feel like he was a child throwing a tantrum.

“Very well. You do not know when you’ll return. You must release me then.”

Merlin stepped back, flabbergasted at the Dragon’s demand. Where had that come from?

“I don’t understand… what does my leaving have to do with your release?”

“If you do not release me now, then who knows how long I will have to wait to ask you again? You are leaving after all.”

“But where will you go? If you’ll threaten Camelot, then I won’t do it!” Merlin stood firm.

“Release me now, Merlin, and maybe I’ll respect your request.”

Merlin stared at him suspiciously. _“Maybe?”_

“If you wait to release me, then I will strike no such bargain.”

Merlin bit his lip, feeling unsure and anxious about what he should do.

Then,

He nodded slowly. “All right,” Merlin bit out roughly, finding it difficult to get the words out. “Tell me what I need to do.”

The Dragon gave him instructions and as night fell upon Camelot, the deed had been accomplished.

As the Dragon began to fly up to the surface, Merlin felt faint inexplicably. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. To release the Dragon, he had to enchant a sword to break the chains keeping the creature in his prison. He hadn’t used especially strong magic that would cause him to feel so off-balance.

He collapsed to the ground. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn’t.

There was no telling what the Dragon would do.

“ _No_ ,” Merlin cried, reaching his hand out. He attempted to stand up, using the rocky wall for support.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of the Dragon,” An unfamiliar voice said.

Merlin just managed to see the person now standing before him, a golden light surrounding the man. His eyes were resisting his attempts to keep them open, but Merlin was determined to not give in so easily. The stranger who had spoken was a middle-aged man – older than him by a decade or so? -- with light brown hair and blue-grey eyes.

A solemn, almost otherworldly look graced the man’s round face, which contrasted sharply with what he wore: a light, collared shirt with a loose, dark tie at the neck -- that looked as if he hadn’t had time to put it on properly -- and then gray trousers finished off the appearance.

The material of the clothing was a mystery to Merlin. It looked like nothing he had seen before.

The person turned to point his hand, his fingers straight and stiff, in the direction of the Dragon.

That was the last thing that Merlin saw before he succumbed to the darkness.

~ * ~

“Le Fay. What brings you here?” The man suppressed a groan before nodding at the woman who had appeared not far from him.

She pretended to dust off her denim to rid it of nonexistent lint. Walking toward him, she briefly glanced up to see a dragon frozen in mid-flight above them.

Once she reached him, she spoke. Her words were as smooth as silk. “You froze the dragon. Impressive.”

“I had a good teacher,” he said as he glanced at Merlin’s prone form.

The woman, Le Fay, followed his look. “He will wake soon?”

He nodded. “Yes, of course. It is only a temporary slumber – enough time to deal with the Dragon. I couldn’t have interference. And Merlin needs to go to the future after all. Everything begins with that event, you know that,” he said, looking to her. Then he muttered in annoyance. “Sometimes I think you know too much.”

“Merlin and I--” The woman paused, trying to think of the right word. “—have _an arrangement_. It has been this way for centuries.”

The man waved his hand. “Yes, I know all of that. I still don’t like you.”

“Well, I do not take sides. I apologize if this troubles you, Will Stanton,” she said, sounding more to be indulging him than anything else. A smile graced her lips.

“If there is a reason you’re here, then tell me and you can go. I have to talk to that blasted Dragon. It’s something I’m not looking forward to.”

“All right. Merlin gave me a list to give you.”

Will raised his eyebrow. “Why? He has already given me my instructions.”

She shrugged. “Merlin only wanted to make sure. And he was in the middle of some dismal ceremonial event – he needed a distraction, so he wrote out a list.”

And with those words, Le Fay pulled out a piece of black paper and handed it to Will.

He took it from her and peered down at the list.

Will looked up then. “A list of reminders and to pick up something to eat for Archimedes. Lovely. Thank you, Le Fay. Always helpful as usual,” he said, sounding quite annoyed. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Well, you didn’t know about Archimedes now, did you?”

“Oh yes, well, of course. Because that’s terribly important.”

“You know how much he cares for that phoenix.”

Will seemed to deflate then. He sighed, shaking his head. “What I would like to understand--” He waved the paper at her. “--is why he’s currently favoring gold metallic pens.”

She shrugged. “Living as long as Merlin has lived, you can not begrudge him small amusements.”

He gave a small smile then. “And what is Arthur up to? Did Merlin tell you?”

“He’s playing the red knight at Medieval Times – the castle in Canada this time. Well, he’s standing in for the actor," Le Fay explained. "Arthur’s not that interested in managing the company, much to his father’s chagrin. He much prefers participating in the tournament, though he dislikes playing the role of the prince. Merlin finds that rather amusing…”

Will nodded. “Yes, Merlin told me that Arthur found the prince was a boring role to play. He also said Arthur’s been trying to get a magician’s role into the event, but Merlin refuses. He’s sure it’s only so Arthur could laugh at him wearing a wizard’s hat.”

She chuckled. “Some things never change," she remarked, shaking her head in bemusement. "Anyway, I shall leave you. You know what you must do here?”

Will nodded. “Yes, of course. Tell Merlin that I do not need a babysitter, thank you. I may seem young to him, but I can look after myself. It has been twenty years now since I have come into my power after all.”

“You _are_ the youngest of the Old Ones. He still thinks you need looking after sometimes.Goodbye, Will."

And with that, the woman was gone.

~ * ~

Merlin woke to the sound of soft, lilting music – it was almost enchanting. He sat up suddenly, feeling particularly startled when he found an old man with perfectly white hair and beard and donned in deep blue robes sitting not far from him. He stared incredulously as the older man was _reading a book_ of all things. He seemed to be completely unaware that an underground cavern was the last place that one would expect someone to simply be reading a text.

“Who are you?” Merlin questioned and then he looked up and was completely taken aback.

The Dragon was gone – had the Great Dragon flown out of the cavern? He earnestly hoped that the Dragon wasn’t exacting his revenge on Uther by attacking Camelot. That was the last thing he wanted or _needed_ right now. Maybe his request of the Dragon – to spare Camelot – would hold? Then again, he had only guaranteed Merlin a ‘maybe’ as to whether he would honor his wish. That was not much comfort at all, Merlin thought.

And then Merlin recalled that mysterious man who he had seen before falling asleep inexplicably…how the man had told him not to worry and that he would take care of the Dragon. Merlin was at a complete loss as to what that meant exactly and encountering _another_ strange man in so short a time was not helping his burgeoning headache.

The man directed his gaze toward Merlin and then he, quite calmly, set the book aside on the hard ground next to him.

“I am a Dragonlord. I sent Kilgharrah away. He will not harm Camelot as you have feared that he would.”

Merlin shook his head in confusion. He stood up and cautiously walked toward to the other man to get a closer look at him. The man looked up at him with mild interest and Merlin was struck with such a familiarity with the man that he almost gasped at the shock of it. The man’s blue eyes were so bright; Merlin could almost swear that they were twinkling as the man observed him.

And the man did not appear old at all – true, he had white hair and beard, but his face was smooth and unwrinkled. It was as if he were wearing a costume – putting on a white wig and beard to play the role of a man well on in years. This was all rather strange, Merlin thought.

“I’ve never heard of a Dragonlord,” Merlin told him. “And I don’t know who Kilgharrah is…” He paused then, and realized that it all should be very obvious. If the man was a Dragonlord, then—“Kilgharrah is the name of the Great Dragon?”

The man nodded, smiling now. He stood up and closed the distance between him and Merlin. He placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, and he peered at him warmly. “Yes, that is correct. Kilgharrah is his name and the talent of a Dragonlord is to tame dragons. To talk to them, to understand them. It is a noble gift to have.”

“So you managed to talk him out of laying siege to Camelot?”

The man nodded, removing his hand from Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin stepped back from him—trying to give himself some space to think. The other man did not seem overly concerned. Instead, he reached into his pocket and took out a small, rectangle-sized bar, which he proceeded to unwrap.

“But I don’t even know your name. How am I supposed to trust your words? I have to see it with my own eyes that the Dragon is far away from Camelot,” Merlin pointed out, suspicious of this man despite the strong familiarity he felt toward him.

And if the man was a Dragonlord, then he must be magic, a sorcerer as well. No one could speak to magical creatures and tame them without the person having magic of their own. It was the only logical conclusion after all.

The man started to laugh after Merlin finished speaking, but at Merlin’s uneasy look, the laugh turned into loud coughing.

Biting into the brown bar, – Merlin hadn’t the faintest idea as to what it was – the man gave him a curious look, observing him thoughtfully. To Merlin’s chagrin though, the stranger did not answer his doubts. “You are so very young. I almost can’t remember what it was like to be that young. Life was much simpler years ago, I think.”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” Merlin questioned, feeling frustratingly puzzled. He had had enough cryptic talk from the Great Dragon or Kilgharrah as apparently he was called to last a lifetime.

“You know you must go, I hope? That you must leave Camelot so that the rain would stop? It is important that you do so.”

Merlin stared at him in shock. This man was making him uneasy, of that there was no doubt. He seemed to know too much – besides knowing about the rain, how _exactly_ had he known that the Dragon would be released and when to come and stop it? -- and Merlin had been given no reason to trust him fully. “How do you know about all that? _Who are you?”_ He demanded.

“Oh, come now. I thought you were clever. If you haven’t figured it out by now…” The man paused, and then he appeared to change his mind and continued on, “You saw a man here before, didn’t you? He was wearing a strange outfit – at least to you it would have been peculiar looking.”

Merlin nodded slowly. “Yes, he had brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He looked sort of average, though there was something about him…something different. He told me that I wasn’t to worry -- that he would take care of the Dragon. And I fell asleep after that inexplicably.”

“Shame he didn’t introduce himself properly. I must have a talk with that boy. He usually is more polite.”

“Who is he then? If you won’t tell me who you are--”

“His name is Will Stanton,” the man answered him easily, a smile forming on his lips as he spoke. “He is my assistant. He has been out of sorts lately, I fear.”

“What, he’s your magical apprentice then?”

He nodded at Merlin. “Yes, I suppose you could say that,” he mused, appearing to consider his words for a moment. "But he is my equal as well."

“Can you _please_ tell me who you are? It is common courtesy after all. My name is Merlin; though I have a feeling you know that already.”

“I go by many names actually. My true name is--” The man stopped speaking abruptly. Merlin wondered if the other man had hopes of driving him mad in keeping him in such suspense.

“It is rather dark in here, don’t you think, Merlin?” The man remarked.

And before Merlin could say anything in reply, the man’s eyes glowed golden and the whole cavern was magically lit, the darkness of the cave diminished significantly due to the strong glow of the blue light.

“I am who you will become,” the man said simply. “Though it will not be for many years.”

Merlin could only stare at him. He should have realized. Of course…that familiarity, those blue eyes, _his_ blue eyes…why didn’t he see it sooner? “You’re…me? From the future? Then will I see you when I travel to the future?”

The older Merlin nodded in confirmation and then he said, “Here, have some chocolate. There are things you should know. That is why I came here to assist Will. But we can’t discuss these matters on an empty stomach, now can we?”

Merlin felt his stomach protest at the lack of food. He hadn’t eaten since supper, so long ago it seemed now.

He took the chocolate that his future self offered him – he was uncertain as to how chocolate exactly tasted, but intrigued to find out.

His future self seemed to sense his puzzlement and said kindly, “Chocolate is sweet. I suppose you can liken it to fruit.”

Merlin bit into the chocolate and he immediately decided that this was the best thing he had ever tasted.

He suddenly felt a little bit better about traveling to the future. If only to stock up on chocolate and have Arthur, Gwen and Gaius taste it…

And with luck, he would return soon.

~ * ~

 

Future:

Mentor and pupil were resting in a small clearing not far from the dwelling that the mentor resided in, where he had lived quietly in seclusion for years with only his faithful companion, his phoenix Archimedes, for company. And Merlin had waited for so many years -- he had lost count – for the reason why he was living vigilantly in a world that was not his own.

It had not been the world he had been born into and it was not the world where he had served Prince Arthur as his manservant. And it most certainly was not the world where Camelot had been darkened by the ban on magic, which Arthur, as king, had put an end to – the events that had transpired with the sorceress Luna changing their relationship forever --, Merlin as his advisor always by his side.

Sometimes Merlin yearned to go back to his world, when the wait for his true purpose in this place became almost unbearable. He had left after Arthur had died in battle; Merlin’s service to the king, to his friend, to his closest confidante was done. But Merlin’s duty was not fulfilled. After being bestowed the gift of immortality, he still had work to do.

He worried that when he did come back to the world he had left -- would he be too late? Would he be too soon? He had heard whispers, thinly made promises that Arthur would be reborn when the time was right. But he could only guess when that would be. Would he find Arthur as a newly born child when he returned? Or would he have to wait even longer to see that face again? To feel Arthur’s touch? To see his blue eyes twinkle with life? To hear him laugh his deep, full laugh again?

But now, he did not try to dwell on these yearnings. This world had its Arthur too who needed guidance, who needed his help. For in the end, this young Arthur was the reason why Merlin stayed in this world unlike his own. He had waited for him to insure that this world would have its hero, its savior.

There was a troubling threat in this world, which this Arthur saw first hand when he was a boy, only seven years of age. He had lost his father then and he was not being raised as a prince. But that did not deter the tales of Arthur becoming a great and good king. Some things never changed and this was one such instance. Merlin did the best he could to guide the boy on to the right path where the future shined bright with the enemy defeated.

As he schooled the boy, Merlin could not deny that he saw a bit of his Arthur in this one, too. Though this Arthur, he thought, was just that much kinder, and well, Merlin wasn’t so quick to call him an, ‘arrogant prat’ as he had called Prince Arthur when he had been his manservant.

“Merlin?” Arthur questioned.

He was ten years old now. It had been almost three years since Merlin had first met him and soon afterward, Arthur had sought the company of the wizard, seeing him as his teacher, his mentor when he had virtually no one else to turn to.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Why does your face look so young? It’s terribly strange… is it something to do with your magic? Your immortality?”

Merlin shrugged, uncertain how to best answer the question. He wasn’t sure himself either. “I don’t know what caused my aging to slow down or, quite likely, halt all together. It was before I became immortal, you understand, so immortality can not be the culprit. It just happened without me asking for it. I can not even use my magic to effectively mask the truth. I can create an illusion of sorts, but as you have noticed, the spell is not perfect. But it will have to do.” He smiled softly at him.

Arthur appeared thoughtful for a moment. He sometimes did have the penchant to be wise beyond his years. The maturity had startled Merlin on more than one occasion, but he was beginning to get used to it. He supposed it was that great tragedy that Arthur had endured at so young an age – a boy so young should not have to deal with seeing such suffering, such dark deeds perpetrated before him – that had caused him to grow up more quickly than Merlin was comfortable with.

Merlin did not anticipate Arthur shifting closer to him and then, curiously, he reached out his hand to touch Merlin’s face, feeling the smoothness under his fingertips.

Merlin closed his eyes involuntarily for a brief moment before opening them again to find Arthur’s discerning gaze upon him.

But then Arthur dropped his hand, a small smile on his lips.

“Magic has its limits, doesn’t it?” Arthur mused.

Merlin nodded. “Yes, that is one lesson you should remember, Arthur. To have magic does not mean you could control the world with it. Magic--”

“—is neither good nor evil, but it is how you intend to use it that matters most in the end. I remember,” he said dutifully.

Merlin smiled back at him and he returned to his book.

Arthur looked to the skies and when he caught sight of Archimedes, Merlin’s silver and blue phoenix, descending to the ground, he was struck with an idea.

“I want to go flying, Merlin,” he entreated him.

Merlin quirked his brow at him. “You haven’t been turned into a bird yet. Are you absolutely certain that you’re ready, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded eagerly. “I’m ready. I know I am. Please, Merlin.”

And then Arthur wrapped his arms around him in a hug and he said, “I’ll devote a whole day to arithmetic or history – whichever you prefer.”

“Resorting to bribery, are we?” Merlin smirked at him.

Arthur only grinned back, letting go of him, and deigning instead to settle his attentions on Archimedes while Merlin watched on in bemusement.

Archimedes was on Arthur’s side as well -- leaving two against one. So, in the end, the rest of the afternoon was spent with the three of them flying through the blue skies, nary a cloud in sight.

~ * ~

Merlin looked uncertain when the older Merlin informed him that they would be going outside of Time. He wasn’t all together sure what exactly being ‘outside of Time’ meant, but his future self seemed to treat it as quite a regular matter.

Merlin couldn’t help his impatience. He still hadn’t been told anything about where – or more correctly – when he would be traveling to and who would he expect to meet, besides obviously, this strange, future version of himself.

His older self looked over at him, seeming to sense Merlin’s restlessness.

“I am sorry for keeping you in the dark like this, but perhaps it would help if you know that the rain _will_ stop if you go outside of Time. The stipulations of the vow do not solely require you to travel to the future for the rain to end. Traveling within Time or outside of Time will be just as effective. We can, shall we say, go around the rules a bit.”

Now Merlin was more interested in going outside of Time – if there was a chance that it would stop the rain sooner, then what was the harm? “And what about me going to the future?”

The older Merlin nodded. “The sorceress will meet you outside of Camelot. I will take you there once we have finished our talk. And the rain – except for normal, natural rain, of course – will not trouble Camelot anymore. So you see -- it will only be to your benefit.”

“But wait – you traveled from the future to this time. Why does Luna need to send me to the future when you could do the same?”

“Because you made the agreement with her. There are some matters that I can not meddle in.”

“And who will send me back after my time in the future? Luna again?”

His future self nodded. “Yes, that’s the way it will go.”

“It seems ridiculous for it to work like that.”

“I understand you may find it tedious, but the laws of the High Magic can not be disobeyed.”

“The High Magic? I’ve never heard of such an authority.”

“If I have my days right, you might meet a lord of the High Magic. Well, I am a lord as well – of the Light -- but it’s not exactly the same. Oh!” The older man exclaimed suddenly as he looked down at a band around his wrist. Taking a closer look, Merlin saw a small, glass covered circle at the center of the silver band. From the numbers around the display beneath glass, one line moving faster in a rhythm than the other, Merlin guessed it was a device to tell time.

“We should go, Merlin. Again, I apologize if you’re feeling terribly confused right now. I understand – well, I _am_ you, after all, so of course I understand what you’re going through at this moment. But yes, we _really_ should go right now. Are you ready?”

Merlin didn’t think that he was, but he gave a small nod anyway. What other choice did he have after all?

The other man grasped his hand and with barely a word from him, Merlin felt himself being swept up in something…he wasn’t sure how to explain it, but he almost felt as if magic were taking a hold of them, forming a snug cocoon around them until…

They had arrived at their destination.

The first thing that Merlin observed about this place was the serenity. A sort of calm settled over him.

“ _This_ is outside of Time?” Merlin asked him as he looked around.

They were in a room with a sitting area. Merlin believed that the room could be a quiet place to rest as the day came to an end, but it was still too soon to retire to bed. There was a fireplace ahead of him and two cushioned chairs before the mantel.

The older Merlin nodded. “Yes, this is one of the rooms within the castle.”

Merlin looked at him curiously. He asked, “Why a castle?”

The older man answered him with a shrug. “Why not?”

Great, Merlin thought, as if his older self couldn’t get any odder…or was the word eccentric?

Then he gave Merlin a look of invitation. “Have a seat if you could and we can begin to discuss what you need to know,” He waved his hand at one of the chairs.

Merlin sat down in a chair, seeing the fire flare up briefly before settling back down. He felt the flames warm him, and he did not realize it until then that this room was a bit chilly. “What does it mean to be ‘outside of Time’?”

“It means, Merlin,” the older man started as he sat down in the opposite chair, “that Time moves along as usual, but here in this place, no Time has passed because we are outside of it. My enemies could, feasibly, put me out of Time – mentally in that I focus so intently on something that I am not aware when they are using their magic. A cowardly tactic, I believe, when they can not afford my interference.”

“But isn’t that a lot of effort when they could just kill you?” Merlin pointed out reasonably.

“They can not kill me.”

“Why not?”

“I am immortal. I may die, but not for long. I simply come back to life not long afterward.”

"Wait, if you’re _me_ , and I’m _you_ – then does that mean…?” Merlin trailed off, a nervous excitement and then soon coupled with dread filled him. While not being able to die was a thrilling concept at first, when he truly considered it…to be immortal was to live, to live _forever_. How did that feel like? How could he even begin to comprehend what that felt like?

But then here was a future version of himself…and he seemed all right. It didn’t appear as if he had gone mad or anything with living that long…and with the knowledge that he would see one year after another pass him by, until hundreds, _thousands_ of years would pass and he would live through them all…it was inconceivable to Merlin.

“You are still quite mortal, I assure you. Although with your – my – magic, you may live longer than the average human.”

Merlin looked relieved, but then the older man still held a grave expression. This was not good, Merlin knew.

“You will become immortal though. Sometime in your future. I know it may seem worrying to you – I remember what I felt when I was bestowed immortality – but it is the way it has to be. You have a greater role to play than even you can imagine now. Your role as Arthur’s confidante, his advisor--”

“But I’m not his advisor,” Merlin countered. Though, true, he sometimes did wonder what the future would bring for him when Arthur knew of his abilities and Merlin would find a place at his side (hopefully a position better than a servant, of course) when Arthur was king. “I’m just his servant. Not a very good one, I suppose, by the usual standards, but Arthur has never minded, not too much at least.”

His older counterpart simply waved his hand as if it were a minor matter. “But this is what will come to pass. He knows of your magic and he has accepted it. The path to your future with him has already begun. What you must understand is that you will have more duties to fulfill once your time with Arthur is complete.”

“What other duties?” Merlin questioned.

He felt uneasy about learning that his perceived destiny to bring back magic to Camelot with Arthur’s kingship was not the last of what life had planned for him. It left him feeling worried and just a bit fearful of what his future would bring. But then once again, he felt a pleasant calm sweep over him and he found himself not as troubled as before. Whatever his future had in store for him, Merlin now thought, he did not have to fear it.

“That is a talk for another time,” the older Merlin’s resonating voice shook him out of his thoughts. “We are getting a bit sidetracked. We need to discuss your trip to the future.”

“All right.”

“You will be going to the year 2008.”

“What? That’s _centuries_ into the future! Why am I being sent _there_?”

The other Merlin looked thoughtful. “I still haven’t quite figured that out. Don’t ask me to understand the whims of entities far more powerful than I. Which is saying something,” he mused, smiling in bemusement.

“Does Luna – the sorceress who is sending me forward in time – know about the year? Did _she_ come up with the year?”

“She is only following orders. She knew that she had to send you into the future, but the sorceress’ input had no bearing on the year chosen.”

“And why that particular year – 2008?”

The older Merlin seemed to consider the inquiry for a long moment before he replied, “That’s a very good question. In some cultures, you know, the number eight is considered a lucky number. That could be it.”

“So you can’t tell me anything, can you?” Merlin wondered, slightly frustrated at the unclear answer.

“Oh, I’m not completely useless,” the older Merlin tried to reassure him. “While I do not have all the details, I can tell you that you will meet Arthur in the future.”

“What – does he become immortal, too?”

The older man shook his head. He seemed amused at the thought, his lips quirking up in a smile. He composed himself as best as he could before he spoke. He explained, “There is such a thing as reincarnation. It involves a person being reborn into a new life. Essentially, it is the same person, but it may take years from when the person dies until -- if gifted with the ability to reincarnate -- they are reborn. So you will meet an incarnation of Arthur – an Arthur who grew up in the future time you will be going to, and who will be…” And then the older Merlin peered at his fingers and appeared to be counting them off before he nodded to himself and he finished, “…nearing thirty in 2008.”

Merlin stared at him. This was too bizarre. An incarnation of Arthur – he had never met an incarnation of _anyone_. How was he supposed to act around him? And also, this Arthur would be almost a decade older than Merlin was now. Even his Arthur now was still in his early twenties. Merlin could barely imagine how an older Arthur would be like, how he would act, how he would even _look like_ …

The older Merlin sensed his shock at the news and he attempted to reassure him. “It will be all right. He isn’t as much of a prat anymore,” he gave Merlin a soft smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes in response.

“Well, he still is a bit arrogant, just slightly, you understand,” He conceded, winking at Merlin. “But I’ll be there as well as I told you before. Will, my assistant who I mentioned to you, may be around too. Though he’s a professor at a university, so he is usually occupied with that and, of course, helping me.”

And then his older self stood up, signaling the end of the talk.

“Wait – that’s all you’re going to tell me?” Merlin said incredulously.

He appreciated finding out what year he would go to, although it was so far into the future for him that he had no clue as to what to expect. How different was the world in 2008? It was a year that Merlin had never dreamt of ruminating over, much less actually seeing it firsthand.

And while it was a small comfort knowing that Arthur would live on in some form, and that Merlin would see this incarnation of him during his time in the future; it was not enough to completely eradicate the nervousness he felt fluttering anxiously within him. At the very least, he reminded himself – this older Merlin would be there in the future, so he would have a vaguely familiar face to ease his mind. Merlin felt like he was betraying himself if he didn’t trust himself – meaning the future version of him. Shouldn’t he know – deep down – that he should trust him? That it was simply ridiculous to distrust oneself.

But yet there was a thread of thought giving him pause – Merlin truly did not know the extent of what the older Merlin had gone through. What had he done, experienced throughout his lifetime? And since he was immortal, apparently, Merlin could only guess how long he had lived. His young-looking face, no matter the old disguise, proved to Merlin that if his older self told him how old he was, that there was a chance that he was not speaking the truth.

After spending some time with him, Merlin sensed that his future self had lived many years…possibly an amount that Merlin could hardly fathom. He could see it in his older self’s eyes – something, there was something rather haunted, weary in them and Merlin could only imagine what the older man had gone through, what he had seen that had left a deep impression on his older self.

As it were, more questions were swirling in his head, waiting to be answered, but Merlin knew that he would not get more answers out of his older self. He probably was lucky enough to find out this much – so he wasn’t going to the future _completely_ blind, all things considered.

The older Merlin nodded. “That is all you need to know for now. I can take you back to your Time and to the sorceress who will take you to the future.”

But before his older self made ready to take them back, a deep voice halted their movement.

“Merlin, I need to speak with you,” the man said from behind them.

The two of them turned around. Standing before them, Merlin found a grey-bearded man wearing sea-blue robes. The man had brown hair though it was lightly streaked with grey. He had a strong face, noble, and his blue eyes shone bright with life. He was a man who was very much in the middle of his years – certainly younger than Gaius, quite likely close in age to Uther, he surmised.

His older self nodded. “Of course, My Lord.”

He turned to Merlin. “This is the Lord of the High Magic who I told you about,” he explained to him. He then addressed the bearded lord. “I wasn’t sure if we would see you.”

The lord noticed Merlin’s presence. He smiled at him, and he said warmly, “This is the young Merlin. It is a pleasure to meet you,” the lord said to him, his gaze intrigued as his eyes peered at him. “I did not know you were coming here.”

There was a quiet authority about the lord, as if he knew well his importance and was confident in the knowledge, but he did not carry the pomp that others of high standing were wont to do.

Merlin gave him a small smile, not sure what to make of the lord. “Hello.”

“It is my doing. I thought this would be a good place to talk,” the older Merlin interjected.

“Merlin, you do find any excuse to come here even though you need none.”

“Yes, I know,” he smiled quietly, oddly subdued. Merlin wondered what was going on, but adding more questions to his already substantial list would only serve to give him a headache. Unaware of Merlin's puzzlement, the older Merlin inquired of the lord, “What is it you need to speak to me about it?”

“It is a matter concerning my son,” the lord informed him.

The older Merlin looked momentarily startled. “My Lord, what--”

“He is doing well, I hope?” The lord asked him.

His future self nodded. “Yes, he is, but what could possibly be--” he trailed off, and Merlin could almost see his older self’s mind running through all the options of what the lord wished to tell him.

Meanwhile, Merlin was steadily growing in his confusion. What circumstances had led to this lord not being aware of his son’s well-being? Like he was separated from him…

The lord smiled lightly. “Once you are done here, Merlin, I shall tell you. It is welcome news. You would like to hear it, I assure you.”

“But my watchman – if he has need of me--” the older Merlin said urgently, trying to convey the importance of the matter.

“Merlin, he is of your calling. Do not tell me that you could not sense him from this place,” the bearded lord reminded him, mild exasperation coloring his words.

The older Merlin bit his lip, still looking a bit uncertain. But then he agreed reluctantly. “Very well. I will see you in a little while,” he promised him.

A ghost of a smile came upon the lord’s face, his blue eyes seeming to smile as well. He inclined his head in a nod, pleased at his agreement.

Then the lord turned to Merlin. “I met your friend once when I was a boy. He was a good man. Though our meeting was brief, I could tell that he would rule Camelot justly.”

Merlin was rightly startled. “ _You met Arthur?”_ he exclaimed in shock.

His future self cut in before the lord could answer him. “I believe it is about to happen, Merlin.”

Merlin now looked at the bearded lord with renewed interest and curiosity. “What was the purpose of the meeting? What did you tell him?” he wondered.

“I only gave him a message,” the lord only revealed, appearing quite tight-lipped on the matter.

His older self turned Merlin around to face him, both hands grasping his shoulders. He peered at him, a firm, unyielding expression upon his face. “I am sorry; Merlin, but you can not know more of this.”

Merlin was rather unhappy about that. He didn’t need more secrets.

He shrugged out of his future self’s grasp and he turned on the lord still standing there, an unreadable look in his blue eyes.

“I don’t even know your name, only your title. Who are you? Why did you speak to Arthur? Why?”

The older Merlin informed him in a weary tone. “Merlin, I asked him to. You must let this go.”

“Who are you? I want to know!” Merlin said defiantly to the lord, not caring if he sounded quite like a petulant child at that very moment.

The lord looked apologetic, but he did not say anything.

His older self explained to him in earnest. “Merlin, you must understand, this place outside Time is a final resting place for those of my calling, the Old Ones, who are of the Light. Also, those of the High Magic like the lord may reside here. He had once lived as you and I on Earth. His time is done and this is his afterlife, so to speak.”

Merlin felt a rush of sympathy for the lord. Was that why he could not see his son? Because his son was alive while his father was in an unreachable place here outside of Time? “So that means you’re dead? That’s why you’re here?” He asked him.

The lord nodded in confirmation. “In a sense, yes -- in that my time among men is passed. And for those like Merlin who possess immortality, they come here seeking a place of peace. Merlin’s time is passed as well, but he can not bear to stay away from Earth,” he said, a knowing look in his eyes. He spoke to the older Merlin, concern lacing his words. “I have seen how tired you are, Merlin. I know the reason why you do not stay here as you should, but--”

“I know, My Lord,” he interrupted him softly. And now Merlin saw what the lord was talking about. He could see the great, world-weary tiredness upon his future self’s face.

It did not set him at ease that he would be looking like that in his future.

“Merlin,” his older self turned to him. “I can offer you a concession. The Arthur you will be seeing knows everything. I keep no secrets from him. You could ask him about the lord, and hopefully, he will be willing to tell you.”

“But _why_ can’t _you_ tell me?”

“Because it will give you a chance to have a proper talk with him, which will allow you to learn something in the process.”

And that was that. Merlin accepted the offer – though it seemed rather like bribery – because at least his older self wasn’t shoving the matter aside. He appreciated getting a chance to learn more. But he then wondered if it were a trick – what if this reincarnated Arthur was known for being tight-lipped and Merlin would have some trouble trying to get him to speak on the matter?

“Good luck, Merlin,” the lord wished him. “I hope your travel in Time proves fruitful.”

“Thank you,” he said.

The lord smiled at him and, after a few words with the older Merlin, he walked away from them.

“Come on then, Merlin. It is time we were on our way,” his future self said, taking hold of his hand.

“I’m sorry if I upset that lord. He seemed nice,” Merlin said, looking as the lord disappeared from view ahead of them.

“He is a good man,” the older Merlin agreed quietly.

And then the two of them left the place, returning to Time itself and an area not far outside of Camelot.

The older Merlin left him with Luna, saying his farewells, and that he looked forward to seeing him in 2008. He reassured him that he would be there, no matter his penchant to travel in and out of Time. It was far too important a matter to keep him away. And with that, his future self disappeared right in front of him.

Luna showed him the way to the portal, which was a wide and tall circle, about six feet high and four feet wide. The portal hung -- suspended it seemed – in the air with the bottom touching the ground and the top almost touching a branch of an old tree behind the portal. All that Merlin could see within the portal were swirls of rapidly shifting colors. It looked rather chaotic to him, which did not comfort him in the slightest.

Yet Luna assured him that it would not hurt to go through the portal – he would feel a sensation, sure, but not a painful one. And so the sorceress directed him to step into the portal, saying that once he was fully inside, the portal would do the rest of the work without any further movement from him. It would barely take any time at all, she reassured him, to arrive at his destination.

And so, Merlin took a deep breath, released it and with not a little trepidation, he entered the portal.

~ * ~

In the middle of the night, Arthur woke up suddenly, sensing that something was different. It was quieter…

Realization dawned on him. The rain that had been irritatingly noisy and bothersome the past few days had ceased.

He climbed out of his bed and went over to the window to make absolutely certain…

Nothing, he observed. It was just a normal, dark night.

And if the rain had stopped, then that meant Merlin had left Camelot. He decided that he would go seek him out at the earliest convenience. He was too impatient to wait for his errant manservant to come back – and who knew? Maybe Merlin would decide to continue to stay away from Camelot, no matter how much it pained Arthur to think that. But the fact could not be denied – with his father still king, Merlin was not safe in a place that condemned his very identity.

“You won’t find him,” a unfamiliar voice told him.

Arthur turned around quickly. Standing a few feet away from him, there was a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy who couldn’t be more than 13 or 14 with a silver and blue bird perched on his shoulder. Arthur vaguely recalled reading a text about a mythical bird called a phoenix, which closely resembled the bird he saw before him. Though from what he remembered, most phoenixes were scarlet and gold.

“And by him?” Arthur asked the boy.

The boy seemed to observe him carefully as if he were trying to figure him out. It made Arthur rather uneasy. Who was he and why was he here?

“I mean Merlin. He is in the future now, beyond your reach," he explained further, though he appeared hesitant to deliver such news. 

Arthur sighed. “Of course the idiot was keeping something from me. Nothing is simple with him,” he muttered to himself in frustration.

He had had a good feeling that Merlin was not telling him the whole truth when he had spoken to him before. And he felt that he had known Merlin for long enough to catch if his manservant was lying to him.

“Right, so what is your name? I’m Arthur, but considering you appear to have come here to see me, I think you already know that.”

“My name is Arthur Pendragon,” the boy told him simply.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. “Anytime you would like to start making sense, I’m ready to hear it.”

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets two visitors from the future, and he feels a little better about being parted from Merlin. Merlin spends time in the year 2008 and he ends up going to a Christmas celebration.
> 
> But what both Arthur and Merlin wish for most is to be reunited. How long will Arthur have to wait for Merlin's return to Camelot?

~ * ~

Arthur noticed the boy, who inexplicably called himself Arthur Pendragon, looked rather uncertain then. “I don’t know if you’d believe me since it’s a little hard to comprehend…”

“Try me,” Arthur challenged him.

“If I may sit down first?” He asked Arthur politely.

He suddenly looked younger than his fourteen years, which caused the prince to deflate. After all, the boy was most likely just a messenger. Arthur couldn’t help but change tact and try to be patient. Of course, he was still anxious to find out where exactly Merlin was, but he wasn’t going to scare off the one person who could tell him Merlin’s location.

Arthur nodded and directed him to a chair at his dining table. He himself sat across from the boy. The silver and blue phoenix was still perched on the boy’s shoulder. At that point, the bird was looking a bit restless. The boy talked to the phoenix, calling him Archimedes, as if he were an intelligent creature who could understand his words.

Arthur watched as the bird flew off the stranger’s shoulder, and then the phoenix flew out the open window.

“What if Archimedes is seen?” Arthur asked.

The boy shrugged. “There’s no need to worry,” he assured Arthur. “Archimedes is very clever and he has ways of concealing himself. He just wanted to fly about for a bit. He’ll be back soon.”

“Right,” Arthur said automatically. “Well, can you explain why your name is the same as mine?”

“It’s a bit strange, but I come from another reality. I’m an alternate version of you as a result. Merlin from your future sent me to talk to you.”

“You’re saying you’re me…from a different reality, whatever that may mean? Does Merlin have an alternate version too?”

The other Arthur shook his head. “No, he is the same Merlin who you knew. Years from now, he stops aging and gains immortality. After his time with you--”

“After I die?” Arthur interrupted him.

“Yes,” the boy said reluctantly. His eyes dimmed for a moment as if he were sad about what he had to admit.

“It’s all right,” Arthur assured him. “I know I’ll die someday as we all do. I’m sure it’ll be in the middle of battle. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Fighting for Camelot is the most honourable way to die.”

“To fight for the good of your kingdom is always admirable. I hope to do the same,” the boy declared almost passionately.

“So you’ll be King of Camelot?” Arthur assumed.

The younger Arthur nodded. “Yes, that’s what Merlin tells me. But I’m not being raised as a prince as you are. My father died when I was seven. Merlin is my mentor. Years into his future, he ventured into my reality. I’m grateful for his support. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“I wish he didn’t have to leave,” Arthur muttered, wishing he sounded less like a plaintive child, but he couldn’t deny that he really needed Merlin with him now.

Like this other Arthur, he realized how much he needed, no, depended on Merlin’s support and friendship.

And now he was gone. For how long, Arthur wished he knew.

“Merlin will return to you,” the other Arthur declared, his tone carrying no uncertainty.

“When?”

His other self frowned. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t told that.”

“How convenient,” Arthur muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The younger Arthur appeared sympathetic to his soured mood. His alternate self attempted to reassure him, his tone earnest, “I understand how upset you are that Merlin has left. But you _will_ have visitors who will tell you how Merlin is doing in the future. So even if you won’t know his return date, you’ll have that communication. It is only fair. I hope that would help you?”

Arthur sighed. “I suppose so. It’s better than nothing. How can I know for sure that you are who you say you are?”

“Merlin gave me a memory to show you. I think that should confirm that I’m telling you the truth. But barring that, do I really look like a person who would call myself Arthur Pendragon if I didn’t mean it?”

“No,” Arthur admitted. “You don’t look like a liar out to deceive me. But if you have this memory, I’d still like to see it. It would ease my mind.”

His other self informed him that their blood had to touch for the memory to appear in Arthur’s mind.

Arthur couldn’t help but be suspicious of a spell that required blood. He’d had more than enough of swallowing his own blood, which had carried Merlin’s magic, for that magic shield. Otherwise, Merlin would’ve attempted to attack him to get his magic back. Recalling those unpleasant few days made Arthur even gladder of the fact that Merlin had his magic returned to him now. And Merlin at least had his magic to keep him safe in the future.

The younger Arthur asked for a dagger, so he could do it first. He noted that he could tell Arthur was not too happy with needing to do this.

So Arthur shrugged and he handed him a dagger that he always had on his person. With only a small wince, his alternate self sliced into his open palm with the dagger.

“There, now it’s your turn,” his other self declared.

He gave Arthur the dagger, handle facing Arthur. Arthur took it from him.

Arthur would have probably laughed now if the situation hadn’t been so peculiar. A boy seven years his junior was being cautious with him. It seemed like he was trying to reassure Arthur that he wasn’t planning to suddenly attack him by keeping the sharp end of the small weapon away from the older man. But Arthur was still trying to comprehend this boy in front of him, so he barely registered the action.

The fact that this boy was him in another world, another reality, was not the easiest thing to accept. Despite that, Arthur felt that he _would_ have to accept it -- for better or for worse. After all, he really did believe that the boy was not lying and the other Arthur certainly didn’t appear to be mentally afflicted either.

Arthur cut into his own palm, not even feeling much pain since he had suffered much worse wounds. This was nothing compared to them.

The younger Arthur directed him to grasp his hand with the hand he cut. Arthur did so, and he was startled when he inexplicably heard a strange, lilting music as if it were played on delicate instruments. He decided it was magical somehow. He wasn’t sure why he thought so, but maybe, if magic could be heard, Arthur thought this melody had to be what it sounded like.

His other self smiled knowingly. They were still holding hands, and a glowing light grew around their joined hands.

“You can understand that meeting yourself from another reality is a rare occurrence,” His alternate self explained to him.

The boy’s eyes lit up, clearly excited by the result of the contact. Arthur himself couldn’t deny his interest in what just a touch with this other Arthur could make happen.

His other self spoke again, “Odd but still intriguing things happen when we touch, with our blood mixing together especially.”

“I can see that,” Arthur remarked.

Then he saw the memory in his mind’s eye. Arthur witnessed the relatively recent memory of Merlin saying those heartfelt words to him. It had been not long after Arthur had recovered from his injuries during the Questing Beast incident. The memory that Arthur still thought had sounded like a goodbye from Merlin.

“Okay,” Arthur declared as the memory left his mind. He let go of his other self’s hand. “I really do believe you now.”

The other Arthur smiled, pleased. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said. Then he cleared his throat. He explained to him, “Merlin wanted me to inform you that in a week’s time, you will be contacted by a man named Will Stanton. He’s Merlin’s apprentice, or will be, as Merlin hasn’t properly met him yet in my time. Merlin also said that Will would be travelling with someone else, but he didn’t tell me who. Will and his fellow traveler will be updating you on Merlin. They are both from the same time that Merlin has now travelled to. You need to talk to Will. He has an important task for you to do.”

“What do you mean by, ‘hasn’t properly met him yet’?” Arthur wondered.

“Merlin does things out of order. It’s best not to think too deeply about it,” his other self advised with an amused quirk of his lips.

Arthur raised his brow. “Right, of course.”

Soon after, the phoenix Archimedes returned. After he exchanged goodbyes with his alternate self, Arthur watched as the boy disappeared along with Archimedes.

~ * ~

 **One Week Later**

So it was that one week later, Arthur found himself heading to the forest not long after lunch. He had received a letter from Will Stanton to meet in a specific location. And that Arthur would know where to go since the information had been magically put inside his head. Now Arthur knew he should have cared more that apparently he had been magically compromised, whatever you may call it, but after meeting an alternate version of himself…and just, well, wanting to ease his mind regarding Merlin’s current status; everything else paled in comparison.

Arthur wanted reassurance on whether or not Merlin was alive and possibly the state of his mental health as well. The letter was dated September 1, 2008 and the year 2008 was hundreds of years away. How was Merlin handling the shock of it? Surely a lot had to have changed over that span of time. Arthur was grateful that he wasn’t placed in such a jarring situation. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

Eventually, he sensed that he was at the right place in the forest. It was in a clearing, a stream passing through some feet away.

What shocked him was the man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, sitting beside a tree. There was no other way to say it, but the man looked like he had literally been drained of all colour. His skin was even paler than Merlin’s and his hair was white. The only colour came from his clothing – a dark long-sleeved shirt and dark grey trousers, which only served to accentuate his overall colorless appearance. Almost mercifully, dark glasses covered his eyes. Arthur wondered whether the colour of his eyes were white as well.

A blanket was laid out in front of him with all the things one would expect for a picnic. Most of the food, he assumed, was in the picnic basket, but a few pieces of bread and some meat and cheese along with fruit were laid out on plates in the open.

The pale man was eating an apple and even when he noticed Arthur there, he still didn’t take off his glasses. Arthur couldn’t really tell what the other man was thinking – looking into someone else’s eyes truly did reveal a lot, he knew. But when they were hidden, any hope of gauging the person’s reaction was almost completely lost as a result.

“You’re looking for the dewin? Will?” The man asked Arthur. “My name is Bran.”

“Yes I am,” he confirmed to Bran. “I’m Arthur, Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur introduced himself, unsure what to make of the man. “Are you Welsh?” He asked him, noting his different accent.

“Yes, and I know you’re going to say my name wrong with your English tongue, so don’t try,” Bran warned him, though an odd smile formed on his lips.

Arthur raised his brow at him in disbelief. “All right. If you say so,” he agreed bemusedly. He ventured, “You know Will Stanton then? He’s supposed to be--”

“Merlin’s apprentice, yes,” the other man confirmed with a nod. “I know him. I’ve known Will since we were children. We’ve been friends for years. He’s English like you too. He should be here soon.”

Arthur frowned. “Where is he?”

“You don’t need to know. Honestly, I’m not quite sure myself, but he’ll return soon like I said,” Bran reassured him. He patted the empty ground. “Sit down if you like. You can eat something too, if you’re hungry.”

Arthur sat down. “Thanks. Are you a sorcerer too?”

Bran laughed. “Definitely no. I leave Will to all the magic tricks. I’m just tagging along. It’s all a bit Doctor Who. A lot has happened in the past week. I still have a headache.”

“Who or what is Doctor Who?” Arthur asked, puzzled by the odd combination of words.

“Oh, nevermind that,” Bran dismissed. “It’s something from the future. Has to do with time travel and that sort of thing.”

“Like Merlin traveling to the future somehow?”

“Yeah,” Bran said with a smile. “You met an alternate version of you, didn’t you? He’s the one who told you to come here.”

“Yes I did, though he was a boy. He was about fourteen years old.”

“What was he like? At that age?” Bran asked, his voice breaking a little bit like it hurt to ask, but he was still earnest to know.

Arthur looked at him weirdly. “He was okay. Polite, self-assured… he seemed like a better version of me. I can’t believe I’m admitting that, but it’s true, I think. Merlin would love to hear me say that, I’m sure. He finds me arrogant sometimes.”

“Will thought the same about me when we were younger. But I needed to hold my own because well, look at me…” he said, drifting off as he swept his hand over his impossibly pale skin and his shockingly white hair. His eyes were still hidden behind dark-tinted glasses.

“You stood out…and your dark clothes?”

Bran looked defiant. “If others choose to stare and think the worst of me, then I’m not going to let that get to me. So I wear dark clothes to stand out, to prove that I won’t hide because of what others may think of me.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Arthur said emphatically.

Since Merlin had become his manservant and their subsequent friendship, Arthur grew to learn how important it was to treat others respectfully – commoner and noble alike. It was the honourable thing to do after all. Merlin had been right all those times when he called Arthur out on being a prat. Arthur felt that he was becoming a better person under Merlin’s influence.

“Why do you wear those dark glasses?” Arthur asked him.

Bran shrugged. “My eyes are really sensitive to light.”

“Are they—are they white?”

“No, they’re tawny -- more golden than brown. Like an owl’s or a cat’s, I suppose. They’re still a bit startling to those seeing them for the first time.”

“Can I see them?” Arthur asked him.

Instead of speaking, Bran just removed his glasses in a careless gesture. “There you go. See, _not_ white.”

Arthur nodded. It was startling to be sure. His eyebrows were white and his eyelashes were so pale that they were near invisible. The effect certainly made his golden-brown eyes all the more shocking. Arthur was more used to see the eye colour on a cat or a bird. But to see it on another person was a separate matter entirely.

“Yes, right. Thanks for showing me. You must hate it when people stare at you because of your appearance.”

“Ah, well, your mouth wasn’t gaping open. I’ve had worse reactions,” Bran tried to ease his mind. “It’s fine. I was born this way. I’ve learned to deal with the looks.”

Arthur saw a man about Bran’s age, late twenties, walking toward them. A small dark bird was perched on the man’s shoulder. He had light brown hair and blue-grey eyes.  
While he was slender, he wasn’t as thin as Bran.

He was wearing a white, collared shirt with a dark tie and grey trousers. The material and look of the clothing was indicator enough that the man was from the future. While a bit plainer, Bran’s clothing also had given Arthur the same impression. There was no chance of someone from his present time wearing such clothing.

Both Arthur and Bran stood up as the man approached.

“That’s Will,” Bran told him what Arthur could already guess. “He’ll probably get all Old One on you.”

Arthur looked at him questioningly. “Old One?”

“Merlin and Will are a part of the circle of Old Ones. From your time, Merlin has yet to become an Old One. It’s something that occurs years into his future. All of the Old Ones are immortal – it’s a part of their gift. They’re…” Bran paused, seeming unsure how to continue before he pressed onward, musing, “…sometimes they act human like you and me. They feel emotions, they bleed, they fall ill…but other times--”

By then, Will had reached them and Bran didn’t say anymore. “Really, Bran. I think Arthur has gone through enough these past few weeks. I doubt he’d want to hear about the Old Ones,” Will remarked.

“Sometimes they have super-hearing,” Bran declared, rolling his eyes.

Arthur decided that these Old Ones must be some kind of otherworldly beings. Because what else could be the opposite of being human?

Will looked mildly amused. “Yes, only to make sure you don’t get into any trouble. Do you still have that headache?” He questioned him, pressing his hand to Bran’s brow as if he were checking for fever. He removed his hand a moment later.

“No. I’m feeling better. It’s not as bad as before,” Bran argued.

Will looked at him carefully and then he nodded. “I can see the light is affecting you. You should put your glasses back on, Bran,” Will asked of him.

“It’s all right. The light isn’t that bad.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Will acknowledged. Then he turned to Arthur. “Hello, Arthur. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Will Stanton.”

Will offered him his hand to shake, which Arthur did. He couldn’t help but notice how much older Will seemed, more so than his physical appearance belied. His blue-grey eyes revealed that he held the sort of wisdom or knowledge that only old age could provide. Or maybe it was a trick of the light?

“I was told you have a task for me to complete?” Arthur ventured.

Will smiled at him, the smile reserved, but the jarring feeling of his knowing, old eyes had gone. Like a mask had been lifted, and Arthur felt like he could breathe again.

Arthur thought Will was like Bran. Though while Bran’s outward appearance was immediately startling; Will’s quieter, wise look on an otherwise ordinary face was only realized when one peered closely enough. From a distance, Will was so common-looking that one would pass him by without a second thought. No one would even consider that he was more than just a man.

“Yes, you have to look after Archimedes, this little bird here,” Will directed his attention to the dark bird on his shoulder.

The bird stared at Arthur, the look so piercing that Arthur was slightly unnerved by it.

“Or, more like, make sure he keeps out of trouble,” Will corrected with a wry smile.  
“He’s quite a smart phoenix as the young Arthur told you. But Archimedes is very young now and a bit of a risk taker. He needs someone to keep an eye on him. He will be Merlin’s phoenix once he returns, so for his sake, I know he’d appreciate it if you look after Archimedes for him.”

“So I’m supposed to take care of a pet bird then?” Arthur inquired incredulously. On the one hand, it sounded ridiculous, but at least it was a task Arthur knew he could handle.

Will nodded. “Yes. It may seem like a small task, but believe me, it is very important that you look after him.”

“Fortunately, phoenixes can be reborn, so there’s a very unlikely chance Archimedes will die permanently if you mess up a bit,” Bran pointed out.

“There are still entities who may be able to kill phoenixes though. But they won’t trouble you if Archimedes avoids going where he shouldn’t. You should make sure he doesn’t get too adventurous,” Will advised him.

“That should be fun,” Bran commented with brisk cheerfulness.

“All right,” Arthur said in acknowledgement of Will’s words of advice. “But when I last saw the phoenix, he had silver and blue feathers. Or does he just look different when he’s young?”

Will nodded. “Yes, that’s how it is. It is definitely the same bird, I assure you. Give it a few months or so, and he’ll look more familiar to you.”

Then Will instructed him how to communicate with Archimedes. Of course since he was a magical bird, communication was done differently. Arthur was surprised that he could mentally communicate with the phoenix as well. Will had told him that since Arthur was borne of magic even if he didn’t have active powers so to speak, that still allowed him to do some things others couldn’t. Arthur was perturbed by Bran’s intrigued gaze, emphasized by his exposed golden eyes, as Will discussed Arthur’s connection to magic.

Who was Bran really? He highly doubted he was just a friend of Will’s. And just because Bran wasn’t a sorcerer, that didn’t mean there wasn’t something more to him, more than his obviously peculiar appearance, of course.

After Will had finished speaking, Bran leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

Will nodded. “Would you like to see where Bran lives? We live in the same reality as the Arthur you met. Merlin is still in your reality, of course, just many years into the future.”

“So you want to show me another reality?” Arthur confirmed.

“The better reality,” Bran added with a bit of a smirk.

Will nodded. “Yes. And you don’t need to worry about culture shock or anything like that. We’ll just be going to the Welsh hills.”

“Into the future in another reality. Okay. I almost can’t believe that kind of travel is possible,” Arthur mused.

If this were all a dream, Arthur was sure he would’ve woken up by now.

Will looked understanding. “It’s a truth you need to get used to,” he said to him, but Arthur wasn’t too reassured by that statement.

“It’s better that we go to my and Bran’s present time in our reality. Some unpleasant things exist in the past in our reality that I’d rather avoid awakening,” Will continued, looking uneasy for a moment before his usual placid expression reasserted itself.

“Is Archimedes coming with us?” Arthur questioned.

“No, it’s better he stay here. Archimedes belongs in your reality for now,” Will informed him.

At that, the little phoenix stretched his wings and finally flew off Will’s shoulder. Archimedes soared high into the air, achieving an incredible height for such a young bird.

Will spoke in a commanding voice, in a tongue Arthur wasn’t familiar with, but it certainly sounded like gibberish to him.

Archimedes came back down, presumably because Will had ordered him to in that strange language.

“That’s the Old Speech. All Old Ones speak it and know it,” Bran informed Arthur as Will continued to speak to the phoenix in the foreign tongue. “We mere mortals aren’t meant to understand it,” he remarked, smiling.

“Bran,” Will said in warning without much heat. He just shook his head.

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to collect his thoughts. Alternate versions of one’s self from another reality and the existence of time travel was the talk of a madman – at least that’s what Arthur would’ve said before he got caught up in this mess.

But now he had to change his way of thinking.

Will turned to Arthur, and he informed him, “While we are in Wales, Archimedes will remain here as I’ve told you. The phoenix should be fine while we’re away. We shouldn’t be gone for long. I will do my best to return you shortly after you left.”

“It’s fine. No one is expecting me for a few hours,” Arthur assured the other man.

After nodding at Arthur’s words, Will then turned away from the other two. The Doors of Time, as he called them, materialized in front of the three of them. The two carved wooden doors were cracked and pitted and yet polished by age. The wooden doors could have been mistaken for stone if it were not for the presence of the knotholes. The doors had no handles on them.

“You should go first,” Bran waved at Arthur.

So Arthur pushed against the doors as Will told him to. At the moment of opening, he heard that same lilting, magical melody that he had heard when he’d touched the other Arthur. But then it was gone, a fleeting string of music that faded away…

~ * ~

Arthur was standing upon a mountainside. When he looked up, he saw the mountain rise, with a grey-black crag as its peak, which dominated the surrounding land though it was admittedly lower than the mountains around it. The skies were open, clear and blue, with only a few clouds passing through. It was a near ideal day: cool and breezy, the air he breathed in making him feel more alive than ever.

Further up the valley that was carved into the mountain, a large area covered with spruce trees caused the land to be blanketed in dark green. He along with Will and Bran were on a steep hill, the mountain’s peak about halfway above them.

Will explained to him, “Bran and I were both eleven when we first met. I had to go to Wales then to convalesce from a terrible illness. My uncle has a farm here, so I stayed with him and my aunt. Bran’s father used to work on my uncle’s farm.”

“My father passed away a little over a year ago,” Bran revealed somberly. “He may not have been my birth father, but he was as good as,” he said firmly.

Will squeezed Bran’s shoulder briefly in a show of sympathy.

“Who was your birth father?” Arthur asked curiously, intrigued by this new detail that Bran had been adopted.

“I can’t tell you, not now at least. It’s too early, I think. Right, Will?” Bran looked to him, putting his dark glasses back on. His startling eyes were hidden from view.

“Something like that,” Will answered. “I’m sorry,” he told Arthur, “but I don’t doubt you’ll figure it out even before we tell you.”

Arthur cut in, “That’s fine. I understand that it’s a personal question. My mother died not long after I was born, so I know what it’s like to be without a parent,” he was quick to say.

Bran nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry about your mother,” he said in a conciliatory tone. “Since Will and I will be visiting you while Merlin is away, I’ll tell you more about me another time.”

“I look forward to it,’ Arthur told Bran.

Will turned to Arthur, and he informed him, “You’ll feel a sensation since this reality is not your own. It affects people at different times, so some may get a delayed effect or as soon as they enter a different reality.”

“I haven’t felt a sensation…” Arthur noted.

But then, he may well have just eaten his own words. The sensation soon swept over him. He thought he was drowning for a moment, the pressure of the unseen water keeping him down. But as suddenly as the unpleasant feeling overcame him, it had left him as he relaxed and breathed in and out slowly.

Will looked apologetic and he tried to reassure him, “You only feel like you’re drowning the first time you cross realities. I believe it’s in part to the different reality recognizing you don’t belong, but fortunately, the sensation is a passing one.”

“Good. I’d rather not feel that again if I can help it,” Arthur remarked frankly.

“I agree with that,” Bran said heartily.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Bran spoke again, his passion for the place clear in his voice. “There’s no better place to recuperate. That’s why Will came here to Wales.”

“A part of the reason, yes,” Will contributed.

“I can’t deny this place has a certain charm to it,” Arthur agreed.

“When I was younger, I used to spend hours exploring these mountains,” Bran confided in Arthur. “But of course, when Will came along, things became a little more exciting.”

Bran grinned at Will, and Arthur was regaled with the story of how they first met.

With the odd feeling that Bran was familiar somehow, but not quite, Arthur found that his impatience for Merlin’s return was waning away.

Maybe he would make it through the time without Merlin. He had Archimedes the phoenix to look after, which would keep him busy in addition to his princely duties. And then Will and Bran would update him on Merlin’s well-being during their visits.

In the end, maybe the wait wouldn’t seem as long after all.

~ * ~

 **November 2008**

In the future, it was early evening judging by the sky still being light, but slightly darkening as the sun began to set. Merlin barely had time to think that this was just like his vision. The loud almost overwhelming mix of sounds, all the light, and the people…

He was nearly blinded by the light directly in his line of sight. Merlin didn’t know what to do when a fast-moving means of transport was heading his way. He had never seen such a metal wheeled transport before. But this was the future, so that was to be expected, of course, he knew.

“Hey! Move on to the pavement, to your right!” Someone shouted a warning just like in his vision.

Unsettled and afraid of getting hit, Merlin quickly stepped to the side and moved to the pavement where people were walking along. Storefronts it looked like with different names lined the street. The wheeled transport that had been about to hit him made a loud screeching sound as the driver aimed to stop the wheels from moving. It was a very irritating sound to Merlin’s ears. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he nearly jumped when someone clapped him on the shoulder.

“Sorry about that. It’s good to see you, Merlin. It’s me,” the man greeted him.

He was the same man who had shouted the warning to Merlin. “Arthur, I know,” Merlin finished for him, remembering what his future self had told him. That he would meet a reincarnated Arthur in this future year.

Though this Arthur was almost thirty, wore different clothing and his physical appearance subtly changed, Merlin was convinced that he was a future incarnation of his Arthur. He just had this undeniable feeling of the blond man’s identity and he trusted that instinct. Merlin considered that it may be partially his magic assuring him that this person was truly Arthur.

“My future self told me you’d be here. Thanks for the warning. What did I almost get hit by?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask in curiosity.

Arthur laughed -- the same laugh Merlin recalled from his vision. It was a carefree laugh, of a man happy with his life.

Since people were giving them strange looks, Arthur steered Merlin away to a quieter spot in an alleyway between two stores. “That was a vehicle. It’s a modern invention – a means of transportation. I promise you that you won’t get hit by another one. That was rotten luck that you came through the portal out on the road. I’ll take you to where you’ll be staying, which is my house.”

“All right. Will we be riding in one of those vehicles?” Merlin deduced.

“Yes, unfortunately… one of the best ways to get around these days. It won’t be too long of a ride though. And it’s probably a wise idea not to take the Tube,” Arthur indicated, frowning.

“The _tube_?” Merlin questioned, wondering what in the world that was.

“Maybe another time. I should stop that,” Arthur decided. He rubbed the back of his head. “Telling you things you’re unfamiliar with is just going to confuse you further. Maybe tomorrow once you get some rest and a little more acclimated.”

“I’d have to agree with that,” Merlin said easily.

Arthur smiled at him, and then he led the way to the car park, he explained to Merlin.

They climbed into Arthur’s sleek-looking slate grey vehicle. Both of them sat up front with Arthur in the driver’s seat, of course. Arthur was about to tell Merlin how to put on the seatbelt, but Merlin figured it out quickly on his own.

Merlin grinned at him. Arthur gave a resigned sigh. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m sure you’ll catch on more quickly than the average person from your time… I mean you’re you after all. You’re Merlin,” he said, though his explanation didn’t seem much like one.

But Arthur’s words did help Merlin feel better about the extraordinary situation he had been placed in. He possessed magic after all – and the level of his magical abilities had been considered extraordinary, not that he was one to boast, but it was the irrefutable truth. Surely he could make due in a world centuries into his future?

“Thanks. That is, if you meant that as a compliment,” Merlin said tentatively.

Arthur gave him a small smile. “I did,” he reassured him as he turned the car on and pulled out of his parking spot.

“I think Merlin – future you I mean – will see you tomorrow. So you’ll have plenty of time to get settled. Hopefully my place will pass your inspection,” Arthur joked.

“We’ll see about that,” Merlin quipped back with a smile. He was feeling more comfortable now as he and Arthur bantered back and forth. It felt familiar and nice… Merlin’s confidence continued to grow.

Only a few minutes into their drive, that man – Will Stanton according to his future self – appeared in the car’s backseat.

Merlin was impressed that Arthur hadn’t been startled enough to lose control of the steering wheel. Maybe Arthur was used to this sort of sudden appearance while driving his car?

“Hi, Arthur. It’s good to see you, Merlin. I’m Will,” he introduced himself. He held out his hand to him and Merlin shook it.

“Will Stanton, right?” Merlin assumed.

“That it is,” Will said with a nod. “Just call me Will.”

“It’s _Professor_ Will Stanton,” Arthur couldn’t resist saying.

“Yes, well, there’s that,” Will acknowledged.

“The older Merlin told me about that. A professor at a university? Is a university a higher level of education then? It sounds like it would be…”

“Yes, students typically are ages eighteen and over when they head to university. I teach languages: ancient and modern.”

“As an Old One, Will knows every language known to man. I think he was taking the easy way out with his study of choice,” Arthur teased.

“There are things that even I don’t know. I can’t help that I found languages a particularly interesting area of study. Always best to do something you enjoy, don’t you think, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded. “I can’t argue with that.”

“Two against one. I surrender,” Arthur declared with a grin to Merlin.

“Anyway, so my eldest brother Stephen invited me to the Stanton Christmas gathering he’s hosting in a month’s time. Christmas is a few days after Midwinter. It’s basically a winter holiday centered around gift-giving and spending time with family,” Will explained for Merlin’s benefit. “I was thinking that you’d like to come, Merlin? My family doesn’t know about my being an Old One…”

“They just think you’re a bit different…” Arthur added.

“Yes, that’s true. You don’t have to worry about any awkwardness – we’ll set you up with a story that won’t seem odd considering your true time period. My family, bless them, is very accepting and will welcome you easily. They’re just fine with how I sometimes act – like I’m older and wiser than my years -- though my mum wishes I’d see the family more. One warning though is it could be chaotic on Christmas – in a good way, mind you. I have a lot of siblings. And well, now, nieces and nephews too.”

Merlin raised his brow. “How many siblings do you have then?”

“It’s five brothers and three sisters, isn’t it, Will?” Arthur responded instead.

Merlin let out a breath. That was one _big_ family.

“Yes. I’m the youngest of all of them. And I’m also the youngest Old One,” Will informed him.

“If you brave a big holiday celebration with Will’s family, then you could survive anything,” Arthur joked.

“Oh just keep your eye on the road, Arthur,” Will said to him in mild exasperation.

Arthur chuckled.

“Did you go to one of these celebrations?” Merlin asked Arthur.

“No, I’ve just heard horror stories.” Arthur informed with him with a sly grin.

“Look who isn’t helping here,” Will said flatly. “It’ll be fine, trust me, Merlin. Most everyone will be occupied with asking me about Bran. Also my birthday is on Midwinter, so then I expect more attention on me since I won’t be spending that day with my family. Truthfully, I feel too old for birthdays – and anyway, with mine being so close to Christmas, it doesn’t seem worth celebrating the occasion,” he confessed, though he sounded a bit sad about the fact his birthday was overshadowed by the Christmas holiday.

“We’ll throw you a party for your birthday, Will,” Arthur offered. “Some alcohol and good friends. We’re in for a wild night.”

“I’m already dreading it,” Will said in a tone of mock-concern.

“I’d be interested in going to the Christmas celebration,” Merlin told him. No harm done, right? And with it being a month away, that was enough time for him to prepare for the ‘chaotic’ event. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

Will shook his head, looking pleased at Merlin’s agreement. “Oh no. It’s no trouble at all. You’ll have a good time.”

Then Merlin just realized that Will had mentioned someone he didn’t know – Bran? Who was he?

“Wait. Who’s Bran?” Merlin asked Will. “Should I know him?”

“Ah, I was hoping to wait a little longer,” Will said.

“You should just tell him now, Will. Won’t hurt,” Arthur advised him, his eyes still on the road.

“All right,” Will agreed resignedly. “It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you some of it…or I’ll show you, rather. That would be best. Here,” Will pulled out a picture from his wallet.

“This is Bran,” Will gave a name to the pale man in the picture. Bran was literally drained of color except for the rather golden eyes he possessed. Merlin couldn’t quite resist his gasp of shock at seeing just a picture of such a person. “Yes, he really looks like that. He’s an albino. It’s a condition he was born with. Surprisingly, that’s not the most revealing thing about him, but there you go. You’ll be meeting him, so it’ll be wise to know about him ahead of time.”

“Are his eyes _really_ that color?” Merlin wondered, unable to hide the incredulity in his voice. “It’s nearly the same when I do my magic.”

“Yes, they are…more tawny than golden, but he’s not a sorcerer like you. His eye color is just another side effect of his albinism. They certainly are startling, but you’ll get used to Bran since you’ll be seeing a lot of him.”

“Okay. So I’m assuming he’s your friend?” Merlin deduced, judging by the picture of Bran. The pale man looked about the same age as Will.

At Merlin’s remark, Arthur coughed loudly.

“Nevermind, Arthur,” Will said quickly.

Merlin saw Arthur’s mouth twist into an amused smile. Merlin got the sense that maybe this Bran was more than a friend to Will going by Arthur’s amused reaction.

“He’s a very close friend of mine,” Will told him. “We’ve been friends since we were eleven. My family believes that I haven’t settled down and gotten married is because something’s going on between Bran and me. And I want to take things slow, according to them.”

“And is there something going on between you and Bran?” Merlin questioned.

Arthur spoke up, “Is my hair blond?” As if that would suffice as the answer to Merlin’s inquiry.

“Bran and I are simply close. I suppose you could say we’re _together_ ,” Will conceded, to appease Arthur most likely. “--so we’ll leave it at that. I could show you Bran’s birth parents. I believe you’ll find one of them familiar.”

“All right,” Merlin agreed. He was intrigued about what could be more startling about Bran than the man’s colorless physical appearance.

Will placed his hand on top of Merlin’s, which was still touching the picture of Bran.

Then Merlin saw a vision. He saw a man and woman sitting upon thrones. He knew that they could be nothing else than a King and a Queen.

And Will was right. The man was familiar to Merlin. He was the same man – that Lord of the High Magic that Merlin had met while with his older self. But now the man had a golden crown on his head. The woman was a stranger to Merlin. She was small and very pretty with fair skin, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked the picture of a Queen, and her smile was radiant.

So these were Bran’s birth parents? Merlin just knew there was more to the story. He did recall that Lord asking his older self how his son was…that since the Lord had passed on, he was unable to see his son in the flesh. Was Bran that son?

The vision shifted in his mind’s eye.

Now he saw the future version of him with that same Queen. She was carrying a baby in her arms. Merlin could see how pale, how unusually drained of color the baby was, and he didn’t doubt that this was Bran. Bran’s birth parents were royalty – that was indisputable.

“I’m sorry for putting you in this position, Merlin,” the Queen apologized, her tone desperate. She looked distraught. “I can’t bear Bran to be caught in the middle of Arthur’s enemies discrediting our child’s right to the throne of Camelot. I have betrayed my King, Old One, but _you know_ – you do not doubt it – Bran is Arthur’s son. He is the rightful heir to Camelot.”

His older self took the baby from her as the Queen collapsed to the forest ground. “I never… it could _never_ be Launcelot’s. I swear. I know how dear Arthur is to you, Merlin… how you mentored him from a young age. I am so sorry,” she said tearfully.

The older Merlin looked sympathetic, but a little grim as well. He sat down in front of her, the baby still cradled in his arms. “My Lady, Bran’s fate shall not lie in Camelot. Arthur will be denied a chance to see his son grow, to even know his son exists for a time – all due to your betrayal. But I see in your eyes that you feel remorseful for your actions. It is a shame that it happened. But what is done is done. Bran will be taken centuries into the future, to be raised there and free of the politics of Camelot.”

“Where will he live? Who will care for Bran?” The Queen asked him earnestly. She took her child back into her arms. She smiled down on him and kissed Bran on his white brow.

“It will be in rural Wales. I know just the person who will care for him and who will love him as you do. And when the time is right, one of my kind, a fellow Old One, will aid him and be a friend to him. Rest assured that your son will be protected,” his future self told her gently.

“Thank you, Old One. Thank you,” she said, though she still looked particularly sad. As any mother would if she had to give her baby away no matter the well-meaning reason.

Then Merlin saw the vision change to just a piece of paper…

It said:

 _His name is Bran. Thank you, Owen Davies._

Then that was all.

As if knowing exactly what Merlin had seen, Will added, “Owen Davies was Bran’s adoptive father until he passed away a year ago. Owen cared for him as if Bran was his own son. Bran’s mother – Queen Guinevere that is – only stayed with Owen for three days and then she had to leave. The future you returned her back to her time, back to Camelot. The only part of her she left with Owen Davies is that note and well, Bran.”

“And that King Arthur? I saw him as a Lord of the High Magic. I don’t understand. How could there be another Arthur and another Camelot?” Merlin wanted to know.

Arthur answered his question here. “It’s an alternate version of me. I know – a lot to take in with you being in the future. Now you just have to accept that there is an alternate reality where there’s another me, another Camelot…”

Merlin was beginning to realize something. “So when my older self told me about my having other duties after advising the past version of you, he was referring to this other Arthur. Who I mentored since he was young going by the vision.”

Merlin wondered how he would survive advising not one, but two Arthurs. At least he wouldn’t have to advise them at the same time. Small blessing there, that.

Will smiled quietly. “Yes, you have it,” he confirmed.

“And then the Old One my older self talked about was you? The one who would help Bran?” Merlin guessed, looking to Will.

“That’s right,” Will confirmed.

Arthur added, “Basically, Will is Merlin to Bran’s Arthur. That shouldn’t be too hard to remember,” he told Merlin with a wink.

“That makes sense,” Merlin reasoned.

Will agreed, and then he said he had to go – something about papers to grade – and he disappeared from the backseat after saying his goodbyes.

Then Merlin couldn’t help but yawn. He was starting to feel rather tired.

“We’re in luck,” Arthur announced, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. “We’re home.”

As Merlin peered at Arthur’s two-storied home, he hoped there was a good comfortable bed for him to sleep in.

That would be just brilliant.

~ * ~

 **Christmas Day 2008**

So the day came when Merlin along with Will and Bran went to Will’s oldest brother’s house to celebrate Christmas. Although it wasn’t a house as it was a proper mansion as Will’s brother Stephen had apparently done well for himself. He had three children with his wife, Clara.

“I’m sorry for having you both carry all those presents,” Will said apologetically as they climbed out of the car.

Each of them carried a handful of gifts.

Bran quipped, “While it’s tempting to see you fall over with the presents, I think in the name of the holiday spirit, it’s no problem at all.”

Will gave him a half-smile. “Thanks, Bran.”

“I made the presents lighter so they’d be easier to carry,” Merlin declared. “That helps, I hope?”

“It’s a good thing too as I think Will sometimes tries to be as average as possible that he forgets that he even _has_ magic,” Bran informed Merlin

“Yes, admittedly that can be true,” Will confessed.

He looked sheepish, his cheeks reddening though that might have been more due to the cold outside than anything else. A light snow was coating the world around them. It was a white Christmas this year.

Will knocked on the door. “Ready?” He asked the both of them.

They both nodded except Merlin wasn’t quite able to rid his feeling of trepidation at being thrust into such a situation. But it was ridiculous, really. It was only a holiday celebration. They had had plenty of feasts and banquets in Camelot. Though it hadn’t been quite the same as he had only been a manservant, and therefore, he was essentially invisible to everyone but his fellow servants and no one paid him any mind. As long as he had made sure Arthur had enough drink and food, then that was good enough.

But here, with Will’s family and relatives, Merlin had to keep to a cover story and make sure he was comfortable in this time centuries removed from his own. After a month in this future time, Merlin felt he was getting used to this different time and all the commonplace things he had to be aware of. His older self and Arthur were helpful with insuring he had the knowledge he needed to navigate his way around. And for that, he was grateful.

Stephen and his wife Clara answered the door.

“Will! You came,” Stephen said, pleased. He embraced him. “It’s good to see you. Merry Christmas,” Stephen said cheerfully. “And you brought Bran.”

“What better way to spend the holiday than with family?” Will said logically, smiling. “Merry Christmas, Stephen, Clara.”

“Merry Christmas to all of you,” Clara said. “Here, let me help you with the gifts,” she offered.

She took the bag of presents Will was carrying out of his hands.

She and Bran moved to place the gifts underneath the tall Christmas tree. Bran took the gifts Merlin was carrying as well. All around them, the house was bustling with people and music filled the air. Merlin noticed two twin brunette girls playing a duet on the piano with one of Will’s brother – Paul he believed based on the photos Will had shown him – playing the flute.

“Yes, and this is Merlin,” Will introduced him. “I told you about him.”

“It’s nice to finally meet in person, Merlin,” Stephen acknowledged, shaking Merlin’s hand in a solid grip.

Merlin had been told by Will that Stephen was in the Royal Navy. He could tell from his collected and confident demeanor that he was the type of man who would be a good friend to anyone. He could understand why Will admired Stephen when he was younger.

“I’m glad to meet you too,” Merlin said sincerely.

With a parting nod to him, Stephen left to mingle with the other guests. Clara smiled at Merlin, saying, “How do you do?” and she wished him a Merry Christmas. She went to talk to one of Will’s sisters – Gwen – it looked like.

Then James – the brother who was only a year older than Will – approached them. “Ho ho ho, Will’s brought his Welsh ‘friend’ along,” James remarked, placing a stress on ‘friend’ as if he knew perfectly well that Bran was not just a friend. “Still think the Welsh are superior?” He joked with Bran.

Having finished with placing the gifts, Bran looked to James, rolling his eyes. “I don’t _think_ that, James. It’s a fact. The Welsh are _clearly_ superior,” he declared in such a self-assured tone that it was hard not to believe him.

“Oh you two. I knew it was dangerous bringing Bran here,” Will commented dryly, shaking his head.

“Come here, Will. I thought you’d gotten lost in your books, you Master Linguist,” James teased him and he pulled Will to him for a hug.

“Haha,” Will commented dryly. “Good to see you, James.”

“And I want to wish you a proper Happy Birthday. Did you have a good party?”

Will nodded. “Yes, I went to the pub with Bran. Some colleagues from work came too.”

Merlin had been at Will’s birthday party a few days ago, of course. He had spent most of his time talking with Arthur. His future self had participated in involved discussions on history, politics and the like with some of Will’s colleagues. Arthur was all too happy with getting Merlin to taste a bunch of drinks and foods that Merlin had never tried before.

He recalled Will and Bran disappearing midway into the party, and he had informed Arthur of the occurrence.

Arthur had joked that it looked like Will had kidnapped Bran again, but he assured him that the pair would turn up soon enough. And they did, about half an hour later. Merlin had asked where they had gone, and Will told him they were just visiting an old friend.

Now for Christmas, his future self and Arthur had gone to spend the holiday with Arthur’s family – that is, his father, sister and her family. Arthur had indicated to Merlin that it’d be rather dull, and he wouldn’t like it, which had resulted in Merlin’s future self rolling his eyes.

Merlin returned his attention to the conversation at hand as James looked to him. “And this must be your friend Merlin. It’s good to meet you finally,” he declared, shaking Merlin’s hand.

“Hello. Nice to meet you too,” Merlin said. He returned the handshake.

“So were your parents lovers of Arthurian legend?” James asked Merlin. “I think a friend of Will’s was a bit of an Arthurian fanatic. The Drews, remember? The youngest one, the artist? What was his name, Will?”

“Barney, Barney Drew,” Will answered with a small, somewhat somber smile. “But I think after all these years, he has outgrown that particular love.”

Merlin had learned about the existence of Arthurian legend in this future time. How there were variations of the tale of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, his marriage to Guinevere and her betrayal with Arthur’s First Knight; and most importantly to him, how Merlin the sorcerer advised Arthur. None of the variations were close to how Merlin had lived it so far. This suited him just fine since he didn’t know how he’d take strangers writing about him, and maybe even managing to capture his innermost thoughts. It felt like too much of an invasion of privacy. He wasn’t ready for that.

James shook his head. “I’m sure he gets nostalgic sometimes,” he declared, undeterred. “So am I right, Merlin? Are you named after the legendary wizard?” He asked him again.

“Yes,” Merlin said with a shrug. In a way, it was sort of true. He never actually asked his mum why she had named him Merlin. It could have been after the Merlin falcon, but Merlin wasn’t completely sure. “It was more so my mum than my dad. My dad just went along with it,” he lied as smoothly as he could.

“Ah, yes wise man,” James remarked. “Same with my wife Katherine…best to just agree with her than deal with a row that she usually wins.”

“You’re forgetting the bird, James,” Will added. “A Merlin falcon.”

“But really do people see Merlin and first think of the bird?” James retorted.

Will shrugged. “I’m just pointing it out. Bran is Welsh for raven. Perfect example of a person sharing a name with a bird.”

“Yes, I have trouble getting ravens away from me,” Bran added dryly. “I used to be called, ‘raven boy’ when I was a lad,” he confided, and he and Will exchanged meaningful looks.

“Didn’t know you had an affinity with ravens,” James said thoughtfully. “I always knew something was off about you…associating with a bird of death, Bran…mind you, they _are_ fiercely clever birds,” James amended.

Bran was unaffected. “Like you said, bird of death ravens may be, but they are clever. That’s what counts,” he said almost defiantly, a touch of arrogance in his voice.

Since meeting Bran, Merlin could easily see Bran being the son of Arthur – true, it wasn’t the Arthur Merlin knew well, but still, he didn’t doubt there were some similarities from the little he’d seen of Bran’s birth father. Bran almost carried himself with a regal bearing, which was understandably eerie as Bran had grown up as the son of a Welsh farmer. It was like a part of his birth parents was always with him, no matter if Bran had never been raised as royalty.

“What about you, Merlin? Had any close encounters with a Merlin falcon?” James asked him.

“Actually no,” Merlin said truthfully. He had seen other birds of prey, of course, but he had never seen a Merlin. Well, yet at least. He was sure he’d encounter one eventually. “But I don’t know. Maybe I’ll have a connection with them. I’m open to anything.” He grinned, playing along.

James clapped him on the shoulder. “I think I’m going to like you, Merlin.”

Then Will’s sisters – Barbara and Mary – came by, and after quick introductions, they nearly accosted Will and led him into the kitchen. Apparently they had baked him a proper birthday cake and since Will had declined to celebrate his Midwinter birthday with them, he would have to celebrate it now, no protests. And that was that.

Bran looked amused as Will let himself be taken away. He said as an aside to Merlin. “This is why Will doesn’t see his family as often now. Hopefully he’ll get out of here alive,” he said in mock-concern.

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle. Will’s sisters – especially Mary who had hair as golden as Arthur’s – were both considerably ‘energetic’ to put it politely when he was introduced to them.

“Will’s made of sturdy stuff. He can manage, I’m sure,” James contributed with a smile. “I should see what Katherine is up to,” he then said, departing with a nod at the both of them.

“Hey Bran!” Paul called to him, having stopped playing his flute. “Did you bring your harp? I think we have one here that you could use. We’d love to have you play. You’re the only one here who’s a natural at it.”

“I have my harp. I’ll go get it,” Bran told him.

Merlin stayed behind as Bran left to get his stringed instrument. Paul introduced himself to Merlin and then to his twin daughters, Elizabeth and Lily.

By the end of his time at the Stantons’, Merlin had decided that it’d been one of his best Christmases. Nevermind that it had been his first proper Christmas, his point still stood.

~ * ~

 **One Year Later: Autumn**

A year later, Merlin returned to his time with Luna’s help. He smiled as he saw the leaves on the trees changing color, the mark of autumn upon the forest was a welcome sight. It was early afternoon.

Merlin carried a pack with him of little things from his time in the future. He knew he had to make sure to keep these possessions protected. It wouldn’t do for anyone getting a hold of something from the future. He had been uncertain about taking anything from the future, but his older self had assured him that it was fine. And he had given him some useful magical spells to insure the security of the items.

He only had to walk through the forest a few minutes before he saw Arthur approaching him.

Archimedes, the silver and blue phoenix, flew beside Arthur. While Merlin was aware of Archimedes, his future self had informed him that it would be best that he truly begin to develop a bond with the phoenix back in his own time, back in Camelot.

Merlin grinned, thankful to see _his_ Arthur again. Because no matter how much he had enjoyed his time with Arthur’s reincarnated self, it just wasn’t the same as with the Arthur he had first met in Camelot. He knew that the two of them had many years ahead of them to establish the golden age of Albion. Merlin looked forward to every moment of their time together.

Simply put, there was no better place than home.

As soon as Arthur closed the distance between them, he embraced Merlin.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Arthur told him almost breathlessly, he sounded so grateful and relieved to have Merlin finally return. “I’m not sure what I would’ve done if I had to go through another full year without you. One year was long enough.”

Merlin smiled. He returned the embrace heartily, feeling relief sweep over him as he touched Arthur, felt and heard his heart beating. It gave him undeniable proof that Arthur had managed to survive in his absence against magical attacks.

Pulling away from Arthur, he told him self-assuredly, “I don’t doubt you would have coped one way or another.”

“Yes, I suppose I would’ve been able to manage,” Arthur conceded. “Still I’m glad I don’t have to.”

Then he introduced Archimedes – who had been patiently perching on a branch of a nearby tree – to Merlin.

“Hello, Archimedes,” Merlin silently communicating with the bird.

“Arthur looked after me very well,” Archimedes silently confided in him. “Though I couldn’t wait to see you, Merlin, and meet you properly. Welcome back.”

Merlin smiled, happy to hear Archimedes was doing well. He held out his arm for the phoenix and Archimedes flew over to land on Merlin’s forearm. Then he scaled his arm until he reached a comfortable perch on Merlin’s shoulder.

Arthur appeared pleased about Merlin finally meeting his phoenix.

“It’s good you came too,” Arthur declared. “I was wondering how long I would have to delay my coronation. I want you to be there, of course.”

Merlin’s smile to Arthur was blinding. “You’re King now? That’s great news, Arthur. Well, I know that means your father has died, and I’m sorry about that; but finally you can make things right. Magic will be allowed in Camelot once again…”

Arthur nodded. “I’m hoping to lift the magic ban as soon as I can. I have to get officially crowned first. I’m surprised neither Will nor Bran told you the latest news. They visited me after my father’s death after all.”

Merlin shrugged. “I think they thought it would be better for me to hear it straight from you. It doesn’t matter. I thought I was happy enough just to see you again, but hearing about your kingship now has made me even happier.”

Unable to restrain himself, Merlin moved to kiss Arthur on the lips.

Arthur returned the gesture, cradling the back of Merlin’s head with one hand as he applied more pressure to the kiss, and then easing his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin obliged him.

“Welcome home, Merlin,” Arthur said to him after the kiss.

Merlin smiled quietly at him, stroking Arthur’s cheek in response. With Archimedes upon his shoulder, and Arthur with him once again, Merlin had never felt so content, so at peace with the world.

“Nothing has changed, Arthur,” Merlin declared solemnly.

Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly.

So he clarified, “What I mean is that I _still_ love you so much, I think my heart aches with it sometimes.”

Arthur smiled softly at him, his expression holding an unspoken, sincere affection directed toward Merlin. “Then rest assured that you’re not alone there, Merlin.”

~ * ~ The End ~ * ~


End file.
